Charmed Life after the final battle
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: After the ultimate battle, Piper and Leo are trying to have as normal lives as they can without striping the sons of their powers. Paige goes to work full time as Social worker but is also a white lighter. She depends on Leo to take care of her charges when's she busy with her normal career. Phoebe and Coop have plans for a wedding and settling down to start a family.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Life after the final battle

 **Chapter one**

 **June**

Piper Halliwell woke up to find herself lying in hot sand. After looking directly at the bright sun for a split second she turned onto her side slightly blinded, and seconds later when her vison returned she was facing nothing but sand. Confusion was immediately replaced by panic, as she got on her feet and looked around. All around her was sand, no people no trees, just sand. Piper had no memory of traveling here, her last memory was climbing into bed in her room at the manner after putting her sons Wyatt and Chris to bed.

Her first thought was her boys, where they alright?

"Leo" Piper shouted to the bright sky

In a wave of beautiful light blue light, Piper's husband Leo orbed to her. His face was full of confusion as he looked at his wife in the middle of the desert.

"What are you doing here" Leo curiously asked her.

"I don't know" Piper answered

"Well who brought you here" Leo asked trying to get all the information.

"I don't know that either" Piper repeated.

Leo realized he wouldn't get any answers this way so he took Piper's hand and orbed them both to their bedroom inside the manner. When they arrived they both sat on the edge of their bed equally confused. Suddenly Piper jumped up and raced out of her room and ran down the hall where she stopped in front of her son Wyatt's room.

She calmed herself down just enough to quietly open the door. She stood in the door way and was relived to find Wyatt fast asleep in his bed. Piper then crossed the hall and opened the door leading to Chris's room. Standing in the door way Piper completely calmed down when she found that Chris was also fast asleep. Piper felt a hand touch her shoulder and quickly turned around and found herself in Leo's arms.

Piper put her arms around Leo and felt his warmth and knew she was ok, that they were all ok.

"The last thing I remember is climbing into bed last night after tucking in the boys" Piper explained still in Leo's arms.

"Hi mommy you're home" a young familiar voice said behind them.

Piper and Leo turned around and faced three year Wyatt. Piper smiled at him before she realized, how did Wyatt know she hadn't been home.

"Wyatt honey, do you know who sent mommy to the desert" Piper asked the toddler.

"Yes I do, I did" Wyatt informed his parents.

Pipers smile left her face and was replaced by the look a child gets from his mother when he's done something wrong. Wyatt sensed he was in trouble and raced back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Piper was about to enter Wyatt's room but Leo tugged on her arm to stop her.

"You know that if you go in there to discipline him, he'll just orb out" Leo reminded her.

Piper let go of her hold on the door knob. Instead of going in his room, Piper listened to Leo and from behind the door she informed Wyatt that's he's grounded. Piper then went downstairs feeling annoyed. Leo followed and joined her in the kitchen, where she was already making coffee. As the Coffee brew, Piper starred at a picture of her older sister Prue. Even after all these years, Piper still missed her like crazy.

The coffee machine beeped to inform her it was finished, so Piper wiped a tear off her face with her sleeve and retrieved two cups from the cabinet. As she poured the coffee into the cups she tried to forget the pain of losing her sister to a demon, but still felt it deep inside her. She could only think of how she wished Prue could see how great her life is and that she could meet Wyatt and Chris.

Leo walked over to her and stopped her hand from continuing to pour the coffee all over the counter. Piper looked up at her husband with a confused look and followed his eyes to the counter, where the coffee was now dripping onto to the floor. When Piper pulled a dish towel out of a cabinet drawer, Leo took it from her shaking hands.

"I'll clean this up and make more coffee, and get breakfast ready, why don't you go get the boys" Leo offered.

Piper nodded and left the kitchen and went back upstairs, feeling ashamed, sad, and stupid. Piper knocked on Wyatt's door and told him to come downstairs and that he wasn't in trouble for changing the location of her bedroom. Piper then woke up Chris and carried the one and half year old year old to the kitchen.

Piper re-entered the kitchen and placed Chris in his high chair at the table, Wyatt sat himself down on the chair beside Chris. Piper sat down in the chair Prue had always sat in as Leo finished wiping the counter and poured the ready coffee into the cups. Leo than poured apple juice into two blue plastic cups and covered two pieces of toast with peanut butter. After Leo served the apple juice and toast to the boys, he put four more slices of bread in the toaster.

Once these slices of toast were covered in strawberry jam, Leo joined the family at the table and handed Piper her plate of toast and cup of coffee. The family ate in silence, the only noise was the telephone. Piper got up and answered it.

"Hello, this is Piper"

"Hi Piper it's Darryl, how you holding up?"

"I've been alright, my sisters are fine but the battle caused memories of past deaths to come find me"

"Well if you're up for it, my wife is having a BBQ tonight and You, Leo and the boys are invited"

"Sure we have no plans, it'll be good to get out of house and be with some friends, are my sister's invited too?"

"Of course, so I'll see you here tonight at 5?"

"Yeah see you then bye"

Piper hung up the phone and informed Leo the family was going to Darryl's that night. She also informed him that she had to work in five minutes. After Piper kissed Leo and the boys she went to her room to get ready for work. This meant Leo got to spend a few hours of quality time with the boys.

After Piper left the manner, Leo put the used empty plates and cups into the sink, and brought the boys upstairs to dress them. After dressing Wyatt in a Blue and black striped T- shirt and brown shorts, and dressing Chris in a green t-shirt with a brown teddy bear design and black shorts, Leo dressed himself. Leo then decided to bring the boys to the park, but instead of orbing them there, they walked there like a normal family.

A normal life is what Piper had always wanted. Now that the ultimate battle was over, Leo and Piper retired from being a white lighter/chosen one, and having as normal lives as possible. This was hard since Wyatt and Chris were both half white lighter, half witch and were twice blessed children, and that Wyatt is King Author, which Piper has made the rule of not allowing it until Wyatt turns 18. It's not a magic free life but it is a demon free life, and that was good enough for Piper.

Meanwhile Paige Mathews, Piper's younger half-sister, decided against a normal life. She was also half white lighter and half witch. However right now Paige was not about to save one of her charges, she's about to receive a new case. After a while Paige went back to her dream of being a social worker, when she's busy Leo takes over for her, and she was sitting at her desk in her office when her boss knocked on the open door.

"Come in Mr. Warren" Paige invited in her boss

"I have a new case for you Paige" Mr. Warren informed her

Mr. Warren handed Paige a folder he had been holding that contained the information on Paige's new case. Paige opened the folder and read the first of two sheets. It was a troubled child case.

"Her name's Emma, she's 10 years old, she has trouble with kids her age, and hides in her room a lot, her parents are worried about her." Mr. Warren Explained.

"Ok I'm on it, I'll call her parents and set up a meeting right now" Paige said

Mr. Warren nodded and closed the office door when he left. Paige picked up the office phone and dialed the number listed on the sheet. A women answered by saying hello.

"Hi is This Mrs. Benson?"

"Yes"

"Hi Mrs. Benson, this is Paige Mathews, I'm a social worker and I have the information you sent me about your daughter Emma"

"Oh thank the lord, my husband and I have been so worried about her"

"I'm calling to arrange a meeting with you, you're husband and Emma"

"Ok hold on dear, that will be Emma's decision, let me get her"

"Hello?"

"Hi Emma, my name is Paige Mathews, I'm a social worker, and I would like to meet you if that's ok"

"Well ok I guess"

"Great, when would it be a good time for you?"

"How about tomorrow at four"

"Ok that's fine, would you like to come to my office or would like me to come to your house"

"My house"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow at four at your house, I can't wait to meet you"

Paige hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. She then called out "Leo." Leo orbed to her with the boys.

"What is it Paige"

"I have a meeting tomorrow at four, I need you to cover for me"

"Ok sure no problem, see you tonight at BBQ"

Without another word, Leo orbed himself and the boys back to the manner.

Meanwhile Piper's younger sister Phoebe and her boyfriend coop were at their house celebrating the news they had just received from the elders saying they are allowed to get married. They had wedding magazines scattered all over their bed filled with beautiful wedding dresses and rings. They were sitting on the floor beside their bed holding two more magazines.

"Alright so when should we set the date for the wedding" Phoebe asked her fiancé

"How about in November, It's soon but far enough away to plan everything

"Really we can plan the perfect wedding in five months?"

"Sure why not, no one from my family is coming, they don't approve remember

"Right, Well I want to have grams and mom there, and Prue if I can, my sisters of course, and the boys, Darryl's been friendly lately after we agreed on the no involving him with magic unless it's an emergency, so he and his family are invited, and my boss Elise, 'll have to make a list"

"And I know, you'll kill me if Wyatt and Chris are not ring bears, so they have the part"

Phoebe gave him a big smile as she imagined her two little nephews walking down the aisle as rings bears. Henry leaned in and kissed Phoebe and put his hand on hers.

Hours later, the sisters, guys and kids arrived at Darryl's house. They were about to knock on the door, When Darryl's wife Sheila came up to them from the backyard. She informed them that the party was in the backyard and beckoned them in. Before they entered Darryl showed up and block their way.

"I just wanted to make sure, were still clear on our deal?" Darryl said

"Very clear, we can be friends as long as we leave you and your family out of magic unless it's an emergency" Piper replied.

Darryl nodded and stepped aside to allow them entrance to the back yard. They all entered and made their way to the pick nick table where Sheila was sitting, while the boys run up to Darryl's sons Mikey and Darryl Junior.

"It's nice to see you out of the house, how are you" Sheila whispered to Piper

"I fine, just living life as normal as I can" Piper remarked

"We're getting married, in November, you're invited of course your whole family is" Phoebe announced.

"Congratulations guys, we'll be there" Darryl said.

They were happy to be friends with Darryl again, not for magic reasons just for friend reasons. They had always been friends with Sheila, but Darryl got scared of magic after almost be killed, so he turned on them for a while.

After an hour of chatting, Darryl began cooking the meal. Shortly after, the guest sat down and enjoyed hot dogs, hamburgers and Pepsi. After two more hours of fun it was time to head home, Wyatt was getting tired and cranky and when he does he had a habit of orbing into his bed. Not something that would happen at a magic free BBQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **July**

It had been a month since the BBQ, and Piper was lying on the living room couch with a stomach ache again for the ninth time that week. Leo walked in and handed her a cold wet facecloth, as she took it she smiled at him.

"Any better?" Leo asked her

"No, still feeling like I'm going to puke, but I never do"

"Maybe we should go to a human doctor"

"No, I'll give it a few more days"

"I'll try healing you again"

Leo put his hand over her stomach and golden light came from his hand, but it didn't work.

"Maybe you're not sick, maybe it's side effects, from something you ate"

"No I haven't ate anything unusual, I'll just go to the doctors tomorrow and see what's going on"

Leo nodded and exited the room to get her some more water and more pillows. Instead of getting water, Leo decided to call Shelia, maybe it's a girl thing?

"Hi Shelia its Leo"

"Hi is something wrong, you sound worried"

"Piper's not feeling well, it's been going for about a week, and I was wondering you could diagnose it"

"I can try, what are symptoms?"

"Nausea, stomach aches, dizzy spells, tiredness, she's been very tired, she doesn't have a fever though"

"Hmm, I have a few ideas, could I come over now and talk with her"

"Yeah sure thanks"

Leo walked back into the living room where they boys were petting her hair, after he delivered her some water, he sent the boys to go play outside and informed Piper Sheila was coming over. Shortly after, Shelia arrived and was greeted by Leo who brought her to Piper. Leo then left the room leaving the girls alone.

"OK so, nausea, stomach aches, dizzy spells, and unusual tiredness, alright let's see" Shelia's face suddenly lighted up a little

"I know this is personal, but is your period late" Shelia asked

"Yeah now that you mention it"

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"Um, yes there is"

"Alright you stay here, I'll run down to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test, and I'll back shortly" Piper nodded and Shelia left the manner. Piper tried to not get too excited in-case the test turned out negative.

Twenty minutes later Shelia joined Piper in the living room and gave her the pregnancy test, and after helped her onto her feet. Piper left the room to take the test and Shelia waited in the living room.

Piper checked the test again to make sure her eyes had been wright. On the pregnancy test she was holding was a little plus mark. This meant she was pregnant, Piper ran out of the bathroom and called Leo as she rushed back into the living room. Leo came from the kitchen in seconds and sat down beside Piper.

"I'm pregnant" Piper burst out with excitement.

"Congratulations sweet heart" Shelia said hugging Piper.

Leo did have to say anything, the big smile on his face said it all. He gave Piper a big hug and thanked Shelia for coming over. Shelia then left, to allow them to be alone. Leo and Piper shared a big kiss and then Leo orbed outside to get the boys. In seconds Leo orbed back with the boys covered in dirt, but Piper didn't care.

'Hey Wyatt, mommy is going to have baby"

"Really when"

"In a few months"

Wyatt gave his mom a big warm hug and then kissed her belly. Leo was holding Chris and took his hand and placed it on Piper's stomach. "You're going to be a big brother Chris" Leo told his son. Piper smiled at Chris and the grabbed the phone a dialed Paige's cell phone.

"Hello Paige Mathews… oh hi Piper what's got you in such a good mood?"

"I pregnant"

"Really that's awesome congratulations, we have to celebrate, and they could be the charmed ones after us"

"Agreed, how about a dinner party tonight at 6, with Darryl and Sheila"

"Ok I'll be there, say hi to boys for me"

Piper hung up with Paige and dialed Phoebe's cell phone.

"Hi piper what's up?"

"I pregnant"

"Really congratulations"

"Thanks we're celebrating, my house dinner tonight 6 be there"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it."

After she hung up with Phoebe she called one more number, Shelia's.

"Hi Piper what is it, I already told Darryl he said congratulations"

"Tell him thanks for me, are you both free tonight"

"Yeah why?"

"Dinner party my house tonight at 6, you guys interested?"

"Can the boys come too?"

"Of course"

"Alright we'll be there see you then."

Piper hung up the phone and got up and walked into the kitchen where she started pulling out pots and pans. Leo came in and watched for a second.

"I'll cook the meal, you just relax"

"Leo Honey, I'm pregnant, not dying, I can still cook, don't worry about me so much"

Leo approaches her and puts his arms around her in an embrace. Then he gently kissed her lips, Piper could feel all the love he had for her, and he could feel all the love she had for him.

"Alright you can help me, but don't treat me like I'm five" Piper gave in.

Just then Paige orbed in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, just thought I'd come by early and help out" Paige offered

"Alright thanks Paige, could keep an eye on the boys, epically my Wyatt orb."

Paige nodded and left the kitchen where Leo and Piper started cooking the meal. Upstairs in Wyatt's room Paige is reading the boys "Goldey locks and the three bears."

"Goldy Locks tried the first bowl of porridge and spat it right out, this porridge is too..."

"Hot" Chris interrupted

"That's right Chris, good job" Paige said shocked

An hour later, everyone has arrived and is seated at the table.

Paige held up her drink "I'd like to make a toast, to love, and to life, Phoebe, Coop I hope you're marriage bring nothing but good and love and it will last forever, Piper, Leo, congratulations, I personally hope it's a girl, but whatever the gender, I know this baby will be surrounded by love and will grow up to do great things, like her brothers will before her"

The other's raised the cups as well "to love to life" they all shout. Every puts the cups back down and the wonderful smelling meal of Turkey, stuffing and mash potatoes flows through air as everyone digs in. And it was demon free and magic free meal, just the way Piper likes it.

The next morning Piper woke up to find her husband wasn't in bed, this was odd since Piper was usually the first one up." Piper walked into Wyatt's room and found his room empty, and Chris's room was empty too. Piper began to panic and screamed out "Leo, Leo" Leo orbed to her holding both boys.

"Didn't mean to worry you honey, we just went out shopping that's all"

"It's fine, I've been jump lately"

"That's normal you've been through a lot in the last three months."

Leo put Wyatt down on the floor and hugged Piper with Chris still in his arms. Piper wanted to cry, she had almost lost her whole family in the final battle, and missed Prue so badly. She let a few silent tears flee her eyes, but stopped when she noticed Chris watching her.

Piper took Chris into her arms and snuggled him, her sons always gave warm sweet hugs, just like Prue used to. Holding Chris suddenly brought back a memory of Piper, Phoebe and Prue a few years back playing with a baby they had rescued from an evil spirt. This just brought Piper to full tears and Leo took Chris from her and put the boy's in Chris room.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper and she kept on crying hysterically. She knew Leo wanted an explanation, but the only thing she could manage to say between her sobs was "Prue." This was just enough to help Leo realize the final battle brought back her pain of losing Prue the day she died almost 7 years ago. Leo put Piper in her room and shut the door and then called for Paige.

Paige orbed to him and Leo explained the situation.

"Maybe we could summon grams and have her allow Prue to come and talk with Piper, she could use a hug from her" Paige suggested

"I agree let go summon her" Leo agreed.

Leo and Paige orbed into the attic and placed three white candles in a circle, light them and said the spell to summon grams. Once grams was summoned she could tell by Leo's face they didn't call her to just say hi.

"What's wrong Leo"

"It's Piper, the final battle caused the pain of losing Prue to come back, she just burst into tears when she was snuggling Chris." Leo explained

"We were wondering if Prue could come for a few hours and visit with Piper"

"She's ready, and she needs this, Prue" Grams called out

Beside her in the circle spirt Prue appears.

"You must be Paige, I'm your older sister Prue, HI Leo"

"Prue dear, Piper needs you, I'm giving you the day with her that's 14 hours. Just step out of the circle and you will turns into a solid you" Grans informed her.

Prue stepped out of the circle and became solid, to welcome her sister Paige hugged Prue without even thinking.

"Sorry, I've just wanted to meet you for a long time"

"No need to apologise, where's Piper, we have all day to catch up, but she needs me right now."

Leo took Prue to his bedroom and opened the door.

"Piper you have a visitor"

Leo stepped aside so Prue could walk in. At the sight of her Piper stopped crying half jumped off the bed and flung herself into Prue's arms, once again feeling that warm sweet hug. Both of them burst into tears as they hugged.

"How long are you here?"

"Fourteen hours, that's all grams could give me for my first time"

"I missed you, I love you"

"Right back at you kid"

"So are you going to introduce me the boys or not?"

"Of course come on"

Pure and Piper held hands as they walked out of the room and into Chris's room.

"This is Wyatt the first male in the family, Wyatt this is your auntie Prue"

"Hi cutie" Prue said as Wyatt hugged her

"Just like your hugs right Prue, warm and sweet"

"Oh yes, now I know why you loved those hugs."

"And this little one is Chris"

"He's so cute, he looks like you too"

Prue took Chris into his arms and gave him a Prue hug. Then Paige orbed into the room with Phoebe. Phoebe didn't even notice Prue at first.

"Hey Piper, Paige said someone was here to visit"

"Turn around Phoebe"

"Oh my god Prue"

Phoebe fly's into Prue's arms and starts crying silent tears.

"I hope this one's a girl, or that future we went to won't be true at all" Prue joked

"We all hope it's a girl, her name will be Prue" Piper reveals

"No, I've seen some future, I can't say much but, save it for Phoebe, it means more to her."

"Ok then Melinda it is" Piper decides.

"I have a fun idea, let's go scare Darryl, tell him I'm a ghost." Prue suggested

"Not a good idea, Darryl has a no magic rule with us now, long story" Piper said.

"I won't even ask" Prue replied.

"So Piper is P3 is intact?"

"Busy as usual"

"Well them come on let's get a bite to eat" Prue insists

"Oh wait I forgot, Ghosts don't eat, never mind"

"We can still go, I hired a great band to play tonight, and we can just go to hang out but only tonight" Piper suggested.

The others all nodded so it was settled, the whole family even the boys are going to P3. So hours of fun flew by and it was time to head to P3. Once they arrived they grabbed some seats and hung out like the old days, like nothing had changed in the last seven years. The music was awesome and the memories would last a life time, but it to soon came time for Prue to head back.

"Bye Prue bear, I'll miss you take care, say hi to mom and Grams and Andy for me" Piper emotionally said her good byes.

"By Prue, in-case I never said it thanks for everything you've done for us, we can never repay you." Phoebe said

"By Prue, it was nice meeting you, you're as great as I've heard, I hope we meet again someday" Paige told Prue.

"Bye my dear sisters, stay strong, keep each other close and believe in yourselves and you'll be fine. I'll come visit again someday, I promise, you be good for your mommy and daddy Wyatt, they love you very much, grow up kind Chris I love you all." Prue said.

The sisters hugged and cried. Prue hugged the boys then turned back into spirt and disappeared. Piper buried her face in Leo's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Phoebe and Paige hugged each other as they cried too. "Thank you Leo, Paige, I know you were behind it" Piper thanked them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **August**

It was a hot sunny day in August, yes another month had flown by. Paige had a day off from both careers and Henry had a day off too. Henry came in the bedroom as Paige woke up, he sat down beside her and kissed her. While kissing, Henry unbuttons Paige's shirt and she let him.

"It's our day off, why not go crazy, take it all the way" Henry said.

"Fine by me" Paige responded.

Meanwhile at Magic camp Piper just finished hugging Wyatt and watched him run to his friends when a voice behind her said "Are you Wyatt's mother?"

"Yes do I know you" Piper asked the women the voiced belonged to.

"Not really, I'm Natalie, my twins have been asking me to set up a playdate with your Wyatt, and they're the ones he's playing with right now."

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Piper, why don't we have the kids get together at my place let's say Saturday at noon?"

"Alright sure, my twins love playing with Wyatt, we'll see you then."

Piper arrived home to find Leo feeding Chris.

"Guess who has a playdate with twins this Saturday" Piper said

"I'm guessing Wyatt, his first friends, so sweet"

"Yeah it is" Piper agreed.

Piper sat down beside Leo and stroked Chris cheek. "I can't wait to start showing, I don't know why"

"I know why, this might be our first girl you want to show her off, I get it."

"Yeah I do, who knows she might be our last child, it is getting crowded in here."

Saturday came and Wyatt was ready for his first playdate. With the sound of a knock on the front door, Piper answered it holding Chris.

"Hi Natalie, hi girls come on in"

"Hey who's this little cutie?" Natalie asked about Chris.

"This is Wyatt's little brother Chris."

"So where's Wyatt?"

"In the living room"

Once Piper said that, Wyatt's playdate began as the twins ran into the living room. Piper and Natalie joined their children in the living room and sat on the couch just as Leo walked in. Leo smiled at the children happy to know Wyatt had friends and joined the women on the couch.

"Oh Natalie, this is my husband Leo, Leo, Natalie" Piper said introducing Leo to Natalie.

"HI nice to meet, are you part of magical world too?" Natalie asked

"I used to be, I used to be a white lighter, than an elder but, in the end I had to choose between family and the elders and I chose family obviously" Leo explained.

"Interesting story, I'm a witch, my active power is super speed, my husband is also a witch, which means so are the girls"

"Wyatt can orb, and freeze time, what can the girls do" Piper asked.

"Well Oliva, the one playing with the blocks, she has the power of control, it's very rare, she can control Humans, objects and animals, but we have rules to avoid her controlling my husband and I" Natalie explained.

"Wow I can see how to would cause issues without rules, Chris can orb, he's Telekinesis, he must get it from his late aunt Prue, that was her active power, she passed away four and half years ago, That's all we noticed so far, but they're still young, they'll probably all develop more powers" Leo described

"Very impressive, Oliva's twin sister Emily, can speed time up or slow it down, it doesn't affect witches though" Natalie said.

The adults watched Wyatt and the girls play, noticing them use their powers on and off. As much as Piper would prefer Wyatt not to use his powers, she allowed him knowing it wouldn't be fair to keep him from his birth right. Leo enjoyed watching his sons use their powers, it gave him high hopes for their futures. Natalie seemed carefree about her daughters using their powers. She probably grew up allowed to use her powers when she pleased.

Meanwhile at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe is having trouble with her advice column. She taps her pen against her desk frustrated, desperately trying to think of the right words to use in her column. She decides to re- read the ask phoebe letter she's trying to answer. "Dear Phoebe, I have a secret I can't tell anyone, not even my parents, it's nothing bad but I'm scared. I think it must run in my family but I'm sure, how can I talk to my parents about it without scaring them. They had me meet with a social worker who's really nice, her name is Paige Mathews." Phoebe cleared her mind to think of nothing but the letter.

"She must be young, probably in her teens, could be health condition, maybe teen pregnancy, maybe I should put myself in a parents point of view" Phoebe thought to herself. Phoebe then suddenly felt a feeling of fear, needing help, feeling alone. Phoebe instantly let go of the letter and watched fall onto her desk, once it touched the desk the feeling left her.

There was no confusion, Phoebe knew she had just got her power of empathy back, and she had just felt the girls cry for help.

She suddenly knew what to write, so she opened her lap top and opened a word document. Phoebe looked down at the letter for a moment before beginning to type and noticed, the girl had written her name and email address, there was also an arrow draw pointing to the side of the letter, which usually meant, look on the back. Phoebe flipped over the letter and sure enough, "email me your answer" was written on the back.

Phoebe then began to type her response, "Dear Emma, I believe you should talk to you parents, no matter what they love you and nothing could change that. Paige Mathews happens to be my sister, that`s the truth, and I know you can talk to her about anything, believe me she`s seen a lot, nothing can scare her. When I was a little girl I had a journal, and it helped me, maybe it would be a good idea for you to have one and write down all your secrets. By the way Paige always keeps secrets, so you can trust her. I wish you best of luck, and I hope I helped." Phoebe ended the letter with her name and sent it to the email written on the back of the letter, hoping she didn't make a mistake by telling her Paige is her sister.

Back at the manner things have gone downhill, Chris has orbed the twins out of the house. Trying to talk Chris into orbing them hasn't worked.

'I'm so sorry, we'll find them I promise" Piper apologises in panic.

"It's alright it happens with magical siblings" Natalie said.

"What do you mean" Leo asked

"It's just a case of jealously, Chris was jealous that Wyatt got to be with other kids and he didn't"

"Really, you think? Chris isn't even two yet" Piper said shocked

"Well he's almost two, maybe he's ready to start having some playdates too" Natalie suggested

"Yeah, that gives me an idea, Chris honey if you orb the twins back here, you can be part of the playdate too ok?" Piper offered.

This was just enough to convince Chris to orb the girls back in good condition. Piper thanked him and put him down on the floor so he could play with them and Wyatt. After that the rest of the playdate went well, Wyatt even shared his toys with Chris which was a bit unusual. Before going to bed that night, Leo and Piper decided it was time to enroll Chris in Magic Play, a play group for supernatural babies' ages two and under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

 **September**

September came around, Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe were all at the manner preparing Wyatt for daycare, normal daycare ever since magic school was shut down, all supernatural children have to go to human school. Piper and Leo were making his lunch and packing his bag, Phoebe was getting Wyatt ready and Paige was looking after Chris.

While dressing Chris, Paige suddenly felt that nausea felling she had had for past three days. Only this time she barely made it the garbage can in Chris room before puking. Phoebe had seen it, she had been standing in the door way holding Wyatt about to come in.

"What's up with you, you ok?" Phoebe asked Paige with concern.

"Yeah, might be coming down with something, going to the doctors today to find out" Paige said as she approached Chris at the changing table and finished dressing him.

The sisters then left the room holding the boys and met Piper and Leo in the kitchen.

"Look at the big boy ready for daycare" Piper said as she took Wyatt from Phoebe's arms.

"Thanks for the help… Paige are you ok" Piper said looking at Paige who looked like she was going to throw up. Paige nodded, handed Chris to Leo and ran out of the room.

"She's going to the doctors today, she thinks she might be coming down with something" Phoebe explained.

"Or that might be morning sickness" Piper wondered

"You think?" Phoebe asked

"That's probably what it is, but we'll see" Piper responded.

At the clinic, Paige and Henry are in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Paige had taken many tests including a pregnancy test. After a few more minutes a male doctor came into the waiting room and said "Paige Mathews." Paige and Henry got up and followed the doctor into his office.

"Well you'll be happy to know only one test came out positive, the pregnancy test, congratulations" The doctor announced.

Paige and Henry's face glowed up and they both smiled "I pregnant" Paige asked for clarification.

The doctor nodded and Paige hugged Henry filled with excitement. They were so excited, instead of driving, they went to the bathroom and orbed to Phoebe's office. Phoebe of course was so used to orbing, she didn't even flinch when she saw them orb in.

"Hey guys you look happy, I'm guessing you're not sick" Phoebe said

"Nope, we're pregnant" Paige announced.

Phoebe jumped up screaming and hugged her sister and they both started jumping around screaming. That's when the office door opened and Elsie came in.

"What's all the screaming about, when did they come in" Elsie asked confused

"You must have not noticed them come in, sorry about the noise my sister just told me she's pregnant" Phoebe informed.

"Oh congratulations Paige"

"Thanks, do you mind if I take Phoebe for the day, so we can go celebrate with Piper"

"Oh go ahead, see you tomorrow Phoebe" Elise agreed.

The sisters and Henry entered in the hallway and orbed to the manner once they made sure no one was in sight. It turned out that piper was waiting for them, because once they orbed into the living room Piper said "So…"

"I'm Pregnant" Paige confirmed.

The sister jumped around and screamed while Henry and Leo headed into the kitchen.

"Girls right, congratulations man" Leo said to Henry

"Thanks, we've been trying for a while, with all the demon fighting we worried it would be impossible" Henry admitted.

"Yeah Piper and I thought that too, but then we had Wyatt" Leo informed him.

"Get ready, party tonight with Darryl and Shelia and their boys, it's at 5" Paige informed Leo and Henry in the kitchen. Paige then left to join her sisters again.

"A party planned already, that was fast" Henry said

"Well you know the girls, always one step ahead" Leo remarked.

Piper then went to pick up Wyatt from daycare, when she got there was surprised to find out Wyatt was on time out.

"So Wyatt hit a child in the head with a block, after that child took a truck from him" Piper clarified

"That's right, first time, he never hit anyone last year, maybe it was a onetime thing" Wyatt's teacher stated.

Piper walked Wyatt out of the daycare and stopped in the hallway. "Ok Wyatt, I know mommy said no orbing, but today you can because Auntie Paige has big news" Piper told him. Piper looked around and nodded at Wyatt to tell him he could orb them home, which he did. Once they arrived, Piper left Wyatt in the living room with his aunts and brought Leo into the kitchen to fill him on what Wyatt had done.

"Do you think, he hit him by hand or by orb" Leo asked

"Knowing Wyatt probably by orb, but he must have been close to the kid, if the teacher saw it as hitting, she didn't seem scared so I don't think she saw him orb it. " Piper answered.

"Well we'll talk with him, make sure he understands violence, weather human or magical won't be tolerated, since it was the first time and he's been punished, let this one slide, but we'll still talk with him" Leo decided.

Piper agreed and they joined the others in the living room, and saw Coop was now there. Piper and Leo said hi to Coop and brought Wyatt into the kitchen to set down the rules.

"OK Wyatt, daddy and I want to talk to you about hurting other people. When someone isn't nice to you, you can't hurt them back, this mean no hitting or orb hitting." Piper explained

"That's right, next time someone is not nice to you, tell an adult ok, and let them deal with it. The only time you can use magic to hurt someone is if it's a demon" Leo added

"LEO" Piper snapped

"Well we don't want him to be nice to demons" Leo said

"No, but he's three, to him, everyone who's not nice could be a demon, wait till he's old enough to tell the difference before letting him vanquish them" Piper sternly ordered.

"Alright you're right, no hurting anyone, you can go back now" Leo said dismissing Wyatt.

Shortly after five, Darryl and his family had arrived and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"I'm so jealous, first Piper and now you Paige, I hope my turn is soon" Phoebe said

"Don't worry, you'll be a mother one day, remember what Prue told us" Piper reminded her.

"Prue, what do you mean?" Darryl asked confused

"Oh we summoned Prue for a day, Piper needed to see her, we would have called you but you have your no magic rule, we said hi for you though" Paige filled him in.

"Thanks, for respecting the rule and for saying hi, this might be a stupid question but how is she"

"Fine, as good as she can be" Phoebe answered.

Darryl nodded and Leo came into the living room and announced supper was ready, so everyone entered the kitchen and sat down at the table except Piper who instead served the meal.

"So Piper, Leo, have you come up with any names yet?" Sheila asked as she cut off a piece of her chicken.

"Yeah, Melinda for a girl, after our great something grandmother, we haven't thought of any for boys yet, girls are more common in the family" Piper responded.

"Melinda Halliwell, I like it" Darryl said.

That night everyone was so tired out, everyone, except Darry and his family stayed at the manner or did they? The next morning, Piper, Paige and Phoebe woke up to find themselves on the beach. While they others were confused, Piper got to her feet and shouted "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell you orb us back home right now young man!" Nothing happened, Phoebe and Paige actually found it funny, but Piper was not in a good mood about it.

"Oh come on Piper, it's just a little prank" Paige said

"Not when it happens on a regular basis, orb us back to the manner" Piper told Paige.

Paige orbed them and Phoebe back to the manner where Wyatt was waiting for them in the living room. When he saw them orb in he started laughing, and Piper picked him up and started tickling him making him laugh harder. Then Leo walked into the living room holding Chris and started laughing when he saw the sand In Phoebe's hair. Since everyone else was laughing Chris started laughing too.

"You think this is funny, I'll deal with you later, for now let's get this kid ready for daycare" Piper told Leo.

The sisters went to the kitchen to make the lunch while Leo got Wyatt ready.

"Thanks for agreeing to go to daycare with Wyatt to see if he behaves today" Piper thanked Paige.

"No problem it's my day off" Paige said.

Piper handed Paige Wyatt's school bag, and after taking Wyatt's hand Paige orbed them to Wyatt's daycare. When they walked in, Wyatt's teacher Mrs. Andrews walked up to them holding a clip board.

"Hello Wyatt, and who are you" Mrs. Andrews asked Paige

"Paige, I'm Wyatt's aunt, Piper's sister"

"Oh that's right Piper said you'll be joining us today, to keep an eye on Wyatt"

"In that case, just sign your name here and Wyatt's name here"

Paige took the clipboard from Mrs. Andrews and signed her name and Wyatt's name. After giving her back the clip board, Paige and Wyatt went to the cubbies and put Wyatt's bag away. Once that was taken care of, Wyatt brought Paige to the blocks and handed her a handful.

"So what are we making" Paige asked as she watched Wyatt placed his handful of blacks.

"Castle"

"Oh, how do you build a castle?"

"Like this, watch"

Paige watched as Wyatt began to place the blocks to form a castle. Once he ran out of blocks he instructed Paige where to place hers. Paige carefully place the blocks on top of each other in the places Wyatt told her. As she did this she noticed Wyatt looked happy and he was smiling at her.

Paige was curious to find out what Wyatt was feeling, so during nap time, she orbed to Phoebe's office since she knew she had her power of empathy back. Once she explained what she wanted Phoebe to do, Paige orbed them back to the daycare. Once Mrs. Andrews spotted them she approached them.

"Paige who's this?" Mrs. Andrew asked

"My sister Phoebe, she's just visiting for a few minutes" Paige introduced.

The sister sat down beside Wyatt and waited for him to wake. When Wyatt woke he smiled and gave Phoebe a big hug. This is when Phoebe used her power to feel Wyatt's feelings.

"Hey Wyatt why don't you go get me a juice ok" Phoebe suggested. Wyatt nodded and approached the snack table.

"So, what is he feeling" Paige asked

"Happy, happy that we're spending time with him, it seems as though he feels we haven't had much time for him, so he overly happy to have us here with him" Phoebe described.

"Now that I think about it, we have been pretty busy, we should spend more time with him" Paige admitted feeling slightly guilty.

"You're right, let's take him to zoo tonight just us and him" Phoebe offered.

"Great idea" Paige agreed.

The sisters watched Wyatt come back with Phoebe's juice box.

"Grape" Wyatt informed Phoebe as he handed her the juice box

"Thank you" Phoebe thanked.

"Hey Wyatt, would you like to go to zoo after daycare, with just me and Auntie Phoebe" Paige asked. Wyatt nodded his head like crazy with the biggest smile on his face.

"OK, I'll let your mommy know, but I have to go back to work now, Auntie Paige will be right back ok" Phoebe told Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded and the sister went into the hall where Paige said "Bay mirror" as he waved her hand at Phoebe. In a wave of blue light, Phoebe was orbed out of the hall and Paige walked back into Wyatt's daycare. She was just in time for snack time, so Paige joined Wyatt at a table and gave him a hug which made him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **October**

September had come and gone, it was now October, Piper and Leo were busy planning the last few details for Chris's second birthday party.

"Ok so we have a few of Wyatt's friends from magic camp coming and all of the kids Chris played with often at Magic Play" Piper said going over the guest list.

"And their parents as well, for the entertainment I thought we could hire some of our magical friends, don't worry nothings been decided yet, and it won't be exposure of magic since all of the children are magical" Leo shared.

"That depends who you had in mind" Piper said

"I was thinking we could conjure some fairy tale princess, just the good guys obviously"

"No, one mistake and the villains come to play too, you want magical friends, why not invite the dwarfs and leprechauns and fairy's" Piper compromised

"Alright fine, that will do" Leo agreed.

"Alright that just leaves, what flavour of cake to get and what food to serve"

"I talked to the parents, none of them have food allergies, and they boys keep saying chocolate every time I see them, I don't think that's a coincidence" Leo stated.

"Alright, kid knows what he wants, chocolate it is" Piper agreed.

Two days later, Phoebe, Paige, Coop and Henry are at the manor, helping Leo and Piper set everything up. Paige offered to orb the decorations in place but Piper refused magical help. However after many failed attempts Piper gave in and allowed Paige to orb the decorations in place.

"Streamers' Paige said as she waved her hand to the celling, at her command the streamers orbed to the celling. "Happy birthday banner" Paige said waving her hand to the new location of the banner. "Party hats" Paige said and orbed onto the table. Paige looked around the living room admiring her orbing skills.

"Thanks" Piper said half annoyed at her show off sister.

"And just in time, they're here" Leo stated as the doorbell rang.

As Leo went to answer the door, two waves of blue light occurred as Wyatt and Chris orbed themselves into the living room ready for the party. Soon after a bunch of screaming toddlers ran into the living room and started kicking around the balloons with the boys and their parents soon followed. And then the entertainment arrived.

"So how much magic are we aloud" A dwarf asked Piper

"As much as you want as long as it's harmless, all the kids are magical" Piper answered. The dwarfs nodded and informed the other magical creatures, two leprechauns, three more Dwarfs and five fairies, who all made their way into the living room to start the party. Paige and Phoebe made sure to spend a lot of time with Wyatt, which they have been since they learned Wyatt felt left out.

The adults talked while the kids and creatures constantly used their powers having the time of lives. Leo had convinced Piper to allow the boys to use their powers when they wanted since the party would be filled with other kids using powers. They boys obviously had no argument against that, and not because they can barely have conversations. When everything was going well there was a knock at the door.

Piper answered wondering who it was since all the invited guests had arrived. She was shocked to find Billie at the front door holding a present in her hands.

"Before you yell at me just hear me out, I'm just here to drop off a present for Chris, I didn't wrap it so you would think it was dangerous, it's a toy truck, tell him happy birthday for me"

"You're hurting and you feel guilty and you're sorry" Phoebe said as she walked up beside Piper who looked frozen.

"Power of Empathy" Phoebe explained to the confused Billie.

"Why don't you come in and stay for the party, we'll talk after" Piper offered

"Really, I can come in a join the party"

"Yah, it's not like you're going to try anything with a bunch of magic toddlers, adults and creatures around" Piper said moving aside to allow Billie entrance.

Billie walked in place the present on the gift table and hugged Chris after saying happy birthday. Confusion was all there was on Leo's, Paige's, Coop's and Henry's faces, even Wyatt looked a little shocked before going back to his balloon. Piper and Phoebe entered the living room and whispered what was going on in Paige and the guy's ears.

"Phoebe sensed she was sorry, once the party is over we'll put the truth spell on her and see if she's really on our side again" Piper whispered the plan to them.

After the best toddler birthday party was over, the adults and Billie went to the attic. Once they were all there, the told Billie what they were going to do and since Billie agreed, Paige orbed everyone but Phoebe and Billie out of the house, so they wouldn't be affected by the spell. Then once the spell was casted, everyone but Piper went back into the house to keep an eye on Billie while Phoebe went outside where Piper said the reversal spell on Phoebe, so only Billie had to tell the truth. Piper and Phoebe then joined Paige, Leo and Billie in the attic, while the others waited downstairs.

"Ok Billie, what side are you from now on, good or evil" Piper asked Billie

"Good, it was Christy who brought me on the dark side" Billie responded

"OK but you thought bad was and good was bad, so are demons good or bad?" Paige asked

"They're bad Miss Mathews may I have snack time now" Billie teased

"That's the Billie we know she's back" Phoebe decided.

"I didn't only come here for Chris's birthday, I also came to tell you some demons are planning to get me and kill you this Halloween."

"I see and how do you know this" Piper asked staring into Billie's eyes that were red, probably from crying.

"I was spying on some demons at magic school, don't worry they didn't see me, I had the invisibility spell on myself" Billie reported.

"Which demons" Phoebe demanded to know

"A bunch that really hate you and want me, Barbas is the leader but he said he's not attacking there are many more who will be though, they brought back a source, um I think his name was Balthazar" Billie recalled.

"Balthazar, that's the best they could do, you remember when I told you about Cole" Phoebe said

"Yeah he was a demon, he was… Balthazar?" Billes asked

"Yep that's him, he'd never hurt me, and he wouldn't hurt my family either cause that would hurt me" Phoebe said.

That's when a swirl of black came as Cole shimmered to them in his human form.

"I'm just here to warn you" he started to say

"Yah I know demons who hate us are coming for us on Halloween, you're too late to tell us" Piper interrupted

"Well in that case my work it done" Cole said and shimmered out.

This surprised Phoebe, especially since she felt no love feelings from him. She assumed he finally realized he wasn't getter her back.

"So Much for a demon free life" Piper said with a sigh.

"I do know one thing, we are going to need as much magic as we can, that includes us, Coop, Wyatt, Chris, and a bunch of magical friends" Phoebe stated.

"You're right we have need to split of and get everything prepared, Paige, Leo you two recruit as many magical beings as you can, good ones only, Phoebe you make the potions, Coop you will write as many spells as you can to vanquish these demons, I will search the book of shadows and form a plan, henry you watch the kids, Billie you're with me, don't leave my sight, you're on probation" Piper assigned and ordered.

For the next few weeks: potions were made, Spells were written, plans were formed, magical beings were recruited, and two boys were taken care of. The evening before Halloween, Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Ok so first thing, let's keep the pregnant women away from the battle, that means me and Paige, well come out of hiding when not many of them are left, Men you are the strongest so you will fight and hold them off, boys you will orb any sharp item at the demons ok, and women you cast as many spells as you can, any power of three demons will be take care of at the end so don't keep trying to vanquish a demon if it's not working. Finally magical creatures you do your thing to help out" Piper ordered.

Everyone agreed so Piper dismissed the meeting and the boys practice their job by having them orb flower plots and other objects against the wall. Everyone was prepared for the Halloween of Demons. Billie was allowed to sleep in Phoebe's old room with Chris but there was an alarm on windows and doors, an alarm that never went off.

The next day everyone was waiting in their places pretending to just be running their lives, Paige and Piper, whose pregnancy was just starting to show, orbed to the basement ready to relocate themselves if needed. To test if Piper's baby had an orb shield like Wyatt did the womb, Paige threw a book at Piper's stomach, it turned out Piper's baby did have an orb shield, So Piper decided to join the battle while Paige orbed herself to Henry's, just close enough her white lighter side to hear if her sisters called.

The fight started, many old demons came and got vanquished again, many new demons got vanquished. Piper enjoyed being invincible when demons concentrated on her in the nursery which distracted them long enough for Wyatt and Chris to vanquish them. This oddly made piper proud of her children. One demons was so unlucky he got attacked by four fairies, five witches and Phoebe who finally vanquished him.

Some of the demons chickened out and shimmered away, some put up a great fight and wounded some witches and Dwarfs but weren't lucky enough when they ran into Billie. Some of them got outraged and shot fire balls at Wyatt whose force field kicked in saving him, some took it out on Chris who had fun avoiding the fire ball by repeatedly orbing out of the way. When a bunch of demons ganged up on little Chris Wyatt stood beside him protecting both of them with his force field until Piper got rid of the demons for them.

Finally only four demons were left and Paige orbed back. The sisters held hands and vanquished the demons with the power of three. One more demon popped out of nowhere and Wyatt orbed him out of the manor. When Leo asked him where the demon ended up, Wyatt pointed to a picture on the kitchen wall of a pumpkin. This made him and his family laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **November**

It was almost the middle of November Phoebe and Coops wedding was the next day. Billie was helping Piper make the wedding cake. She had just started regaining the sister's trust and was still on probation which was decided by Piper. Paige and Leo were rearranging the living room since that's where the wedding will be. Henry, Phoebe and Coop were entertaining the kids at Marnie land. The elders had personally promised them a few weeks back that it would be a demon free wedding.

"Alright that's enough Billie thanks" Piper said to Billie who was frosting the cake.

"No problem, glad to help, anything else you need help with" Billie offered

"Well since your probation requires you to be around me all the time so I can watch you, I guess I can allow you to help Leo and Paige, I'll walk you there" Piper decided.

Billie followed Piper into the living room feeling like a child and feeling really stupid. Paige tells her to what to do and she does it with her powers.

"I know you probably feel stupid being watched all the time and being treated like a kid, but it's for your own good, this way we can truly trust and protect you" Paige explained to an obviously annoyed Billie.

"I know, it's my own fault" Billie admitted.

Paige gave her a quick hug and they went back to work setting up the living room with Leo. This didn't take much longer so Billie tagged along with Paige to the dress store to pick up Phoebe's wedding dress.

Meanwhile at Marine land Chris is crying because he feel down and scraped his hand. Wyatt who apparently didn't want his brother to cry healed Chris' hand. This shocked Phoebe, Coop and Henry since Wyatt had never healed anyone by himself before. Phoebe hugged him tightly proud that his powers were advancing.

Back at the Manor Piper is in the attic placing three white candles in a cercal, after she chanted "Hear me now hear my cry spirts from the other side cross now the great design." After saying this grams' spirt came in the cercal.

"Hey grams, hear about the wedding" Piper asked

"Oh yes, I was wondering when you'd invite me" grans answered

"Well you're invited as so is mom, Phoebe asked for Prue to come as well"

"Well We'll be there all three of us, but make sure your cop friend know dead people will be there you know he a no magic rule" Grams reminded her

"He already knows and he said he will still come with his family as long as demons keep their distance." Piper informed.

"Alright well summon us tomorrow, see you then grams said then disappeared.

Late that evening shortly before bedtime, Piper knocked on Chris' bedroom door and seconds after Billie answered.

"I have something for you" Piper said holding up a big white box

Piper and Billie sat down on Billie's bed and piper opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dress Piper had once bought in early adult hood.

"It was the dress I was going to wear to my sister Prue's wedding years ago, she never ended up marrying him, anyways I want you to wear it to the wedding tomorrow, and don't say no it's an order" Piper said with a smile.

"Thank you I love it, I hope it fits" Billie said

"Well you can always use your power of projection to make it fit" Piper suggested.

Billie put the dress back in the box and hugged Piper, it meant a lot to her to be part of their lives again they always felt like family. Piper smiled said good night to her then said good night to Chris who was already in bed, then left to go to her room.

Early the next day Piper went to the attic and summoned grams. Grams stepped out of the cercal and became solid then she summoned the sister's mother Patty and their sister Prue. Patty and Prue also stepped out of the cercal and became solid. Piper hugged the tree of them tightly and called out "Paige." Not long after Paige and henry orbed in the attic, and Paige hugged grams, Patty and Prue like there was no tomorrow.

"Alright we can catch up later we have a wedding to get ready for" Patty said.

As Paige finished her hair she heard Phoebe's call and orbed to her. Phoebe looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Paige orbed them and Coop to the manor. Meanwhile in Chris room Piper has come to see how the dress looks on Billie.

"You look beautiful, better than I would of" Piper complimented Billie.

"Thanks, you look beautiful too" Billie returned the compliment.

"Thank you, we let go the guest will arrive soon and I have some people I'd like you to meet" Piper said.

The girls enter the living room where grams, party and Prue are already seated.

"Billie this is my grandmother Penny, my mother Patty, and my sister Prue, girls this is Billie she's a witch who we taught" Pipe said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, you both look perfect" Prue said hugging Piper.

"Not as perfect as you" Piper told Prue who truly looked lovely.

"Why don't you sit beside me Billie, the wedding will be starting soon" Prue offered.

Billie nodded and followed Prue to the seats. Grams and Penny hugged Piper then seated themselves as Paige came down and told Piper to go see Phoebe. Piper walked up to her room where Phoebe was and hugged her carefully not to wrinkle her dress.

"You look beautiful sweet heart, I can't believe my baby sister is getting married" Piper said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I can't believe it either, I'm half excited half scared out of my mind" Phoebe said

"I felt the same way when I married Leo, you're going to make a wonderful bride, I told you you'd' find someone" Piper said take a piece of hair of Phoebe's face.

"It's time Piper" Paige called from the hall. Piper kissed Phoebe's check and met Paige in the hall way. The music begins and the guest stand up and watch as Piper and Paige walk down the aisle followed by the ring bears Wyatt and Chris then came the bride, Phoebe. Coop watched as Piper and Paige took their places and Phoebe came and approached him. Beside him Leo and Henry smiled at Phoebe.

Phoebe took her place, the music stopped and every one sat down. The wedding went on and finally the priest asked for Coops wedding vows.

"I promise to love you and cherish you until death do us part" Coop said to Phoebe.

"And I promise to love and cherish you ever day until death do us part" Phoebe said.

"Coop do you take this women" the priest asked

"I do" Coop answered

"Phoebe Halliwell, do you take this man?"

"I do" Phoebe replied

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Phoebe and Coop share a kiss and the guest clapped. Phoebe hugged her sisters and her nephews. Then everyone dug into the food.

"I'm so happy you came" Phoebe said hugging Prue.

"Do you really think I'd miss your big day?" Prue asked hugging her again.

"Congratulations sweet heart" patty and grams said

"Thanks guys I'm glad you could make it" Phoebe said.

"Congratulations Phoebe…hi Prue" Darryl said

"Hi Darryl, thanks for keeping my sister safe for me"

"No problem it's my job as a cop"

"Hey Phoebe, look forward to March, you'll see why" Prue said To Phoebe

"Ok thanks for the heads up I guess" Phoebe thanked and hugged her sister once again.

Then the lights went out and music started this mean it was time to slow dance. Phoebe and coop danced together, Paige danced with henry, Piper danced with Leo, and Billie danced with Wyatt. Everything was perfect, everything felt just right, and life wouldn't get any better than this. This had been Phoebe's dream wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **December (Christmas of memories)**

December finally came and it was time to get ready for Christmas. The whole family was going out to have a pictures taken. Once they arrived at the photo place the manger is shocked to see such a big family.

"What will it be" the manager asked

"One of all of us, then one with my husband sons and I, one with just my sister Paige and her husband, one with this sister and her husband, one of me and Paige, one of just my boys, one of my husband with the boys, one with me and the boys, one of me and both my sisters, one with this sister and the boys and one of my other sister with the boys, you got it" Piper explained.

"Yep I got alright this way let's get started" the manager said.

For the next hour all the pictures were taken. Once they were finished developing, Piper had them all framed.

"OK now present shopping, here are you're lists are people you need to get a present for. Meet you back at the manor when you're done" Piper said handing everyone there lists.

After a long day of shopping everyone was at home with many bags of presents.

"Ok next step find a room and wrap the presents, come one Christmas is only a week away" Piper ordered." Everyone does as she said knowing that she could blow something up if they don't. Nobody was in the mood to test her, epically Phoebe who knew very well how riled up she gets around the holidays.

It had been a long day and no one was complaining when it came to an end. They boys were already half asleep when Piper and Leo put them to bed. It didn't take them long to fall asleep either. The week passed and Christmas Eve came. Piper had just finished summoning grams, Patty and Prue and everyone was talking in the living room.

"What are we all talking about" Pure asked as she sat down beside Piper on the couch.

"Well Coop and I were just telling everyone that we have set a date for our honey moon."

"So when will be" Patty asked

"In February a little bit of March" Phoebe answered

"Alright I'll make some hot chocolate be right back" Piper said as she left the living room

While Piper does this Leo turned on the CD player and Christmas carols started playing. They boys started dancing around with Billie everyone had smiles on their faces. Piper entered the living room with the hot chocolate and served everyone a cup. Phoebe had to help Piper sit back down since her stomach was too big now and caused trouble like this.

After a while everyone just started singing along to the Christmas carols while they drank their hot chocolate. After everyone changed into PJ's the boys orbed down pillows and included everyone except Piper and Paige in a pillow fight. After everyone calmed down they watched some home movies of their childhood and they boys infancy. Around eleven the boys were fast asleep on the floor, Billie and Piper were passed out on the couch and Phoebe was fighting to stay awake.

Paige orbed everyone asleep to bed and joined Piper in her room, Leo slept on the couch so that that Paige could sleep have comfortable bed to sleep in since she was pregnant. Before going to bed Leo put all the presents under the tree. They boys only slept until 5 in the morning and then there was no going back when they knew Santa had come.

They boys were so excited the just orbed into the living room instead of running down the stairs like normal children. Of course Prue, grams and Patty had never gone to sleep since they were dead and they had actually made a bet on when the boys would come, Patty won the bet. The tired half asleep parents walked down the stairs and sat on the couch and just watched, while Piper made coffee and Prue video tapped the boy's ripping open there presents.

After a few sips of coffee, the adults were back to normal and joined the children on the floor opening there gifts. Billie was surprised but flattered when she found a few gifts with her name on them. Wyatt really loved his new cowboy hat and Chris never let go of his new teddy bear. After the gifts were opened, Wyatt had Paige read him and Chris one of their new books, "The ugly duckling."

While Paige read to the boys, Prue and Piper made breakfast, Leo Henry and Coop cleaned up all the wrapping paper. As soon as Piper announced breast was ready everyone literally ran into the kitchen, sat down at the table and dug into the food. It was like that hadn't eaten in thirty years.

"So Piper do you know if you're having a girl or a boy yet" Patty asked

"Well yes, I guess now is the perfect time to tell you… it's a girl, little Melinda" Piper replied

"Congratulations any idea what you're having Paige?"

"No not yet" Paige answered

"But I am happy I'm finally starting to show" Paige added

"Just wait till you're six months pregnant and your sister as to help you sit on the couch" Piper remarked

"Well no one can be bigger than you" Paige teased

"Oh really Piper said."

Piper stood up took her French toast and threw it at Paige who orbed it away and accidently hit Phoebe. Paige threw her scrambled eggs at Piper who froze it and blew it up, and phoebe threw bacon and Paige who accidently orbed on Prue's chin. Prue used her powers to make Paige's glass of milk approach and spill on her. Paige then orbed away Prue's chair making her fall on the floor.

Prue got up and used her power to make Paige's fork jump out of her hand but accidently hit Phoebe on the nose with it. Phoebe threw her pancakes at Prue who used her powers to move it and it almost hit Piper who froze it just in time and helped Paige by making it hit Prue. It didn't take long for the boys to join in. Wyatt orbed his eggs on Piper's head, and Chris orbed his pancakes that were floating in syrup on Paige's head.

Page then attempted to orb the pancakes onto Chris head but he saw it coming and orbed out of his chair for a moment so the pancakes landed on the floor instead. After almost being hit in the head by French toast grams looked at Patty who was laughing with the guys. Grams suddenly got up and shouted "Stop it children, clean this is up or you're going on time out that goes for the adult kids too, it's fun until you hit me then I end the fun, so go on clean it up."

The adults cleaned up, and everyone took turns washing up in the bathroom. When they all returned to the table they silently ate what was left on their plates. Then grams ordered them to get dressed which they did. After getting dressed everyone sat down in the living room and watched the food fight because Leo had videotaped. During the whole thing everyone even grams was laughing historically.

After watching it at least seven times, Paige put some home movies of her childhood. Piper enjoyed learning about Paige`s life when she was growing up. Patty also enjoyed it even though she had watched over Paige her entire life. Paige shared some of her favourite moments growing up, her trip to the zoo when she was 8, having tea parties with her mom when she was six.

They watched so many home movies that the next thing they knew was that it was three in the afternoon. So since they had ran out of home movies anyways, they pulled out some board games from the attic and spent the next two hours with those. Prue rolled the dice and used her powers to move her piece across the board. Wyatt kept orbing everyone else's pieces back to start, so they put away the bard games and played go fish instead.

Grams cooked supper and when everyone was seated and ready to eat it, grams made it very clear there would be no food fight. Everyone agreed and ate the only magic was when Wyatt orbed Grams' turkey onto his plate thinking she wouldn't notice. She did notice though and gave him a stern look, so he orbed it back onto her plate and Piper did her best not to laugh.

After supper the charismas carols went back on and everyone could move easily danced as they sang along. That evening Prue took a picture of her and the family and after tucking in the boys she said her good byes.

"I had fun, I'll see you on New year's, take care and loosen up on Billie, let the girl breath ok" Prue said as she hugged her sisters

"By my daughters I love you, see you soon" Patty said as she hugged them

"Bye girls, behave and act your age" Grams said as she gave them a third hug.

Then in a sparkle of white light, Grams, Patty and Prue turned back into ghosts and disappeared.

After saying bye, Phoebe, Paige, Henry and Coop went back to their home. Leo and piper cleaned up in the living room and was to put away all the home movies when Piper changed her mind. She told Leo she's be in bed soon and when he left Piper put the home movie of their food fight on the TV and watched the best part of her favourite Christmas go by.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **January (The New Year and Making room for Baby #3)**

It was the last day of December, Piper and Billie had just finished with the guest list of their New Year's Eve party the next day.

"OK so the human guests are your dad Victor, Darryl and his family" Billie said going over the list.

"And the alive magical guests are my sisters and their husbands, and Paige's real father Sam." Piper continues

"The dead guests are your grandmother, mother, Prue, and Prue's old boyfriend Andy." Billie finished.

"Alright that' everyone, you know Andy was Darryl's partner, I wonder how he will react to seeing Andy." Piper wondered.

The next day after summon the dead guests, the other guests arrived. Darryl certainly didn't know what to say to Andy buy kept eyeing him until finally Andy went up to him.

"Hey partner, how's life" Andy asked

"It's fine how's death?"

"Not that bad" Andy replied.

Meanwhile Piper and Prue are talking.

"So are you and Andy dating in the afterlife?"

"No, with the chance that Andy can be reborn, I don't want to risk it."

"Smart girl" Piper agreed.

The boys were playing with Darryl's kids and Billie, Phoebe and Paige were talking, the guys were hanging out with Andy and Darryl, Patty was awkwardly siting on the couch between Sam and Victor who wouldn't even make eye contact with watchtower, and Grams was secretly enjoying Patty's misery at the moment. Overall everyone was having a good time.

When the pizza came, and everyone was seated at the table, Piper stood up and said "tonight we are here with family and friends to celebrate the New Year, the year 2007. Let's us pray that this will be a good year for all of us." Piper held up her glass and said "Too 2007" "too 2007" everyone repeated holding up there cups. Everyone settled down and the pizza was served.

During supper a lot of catching up was done, Andy hadn't even realized he had been dead for 8 years. No one ran out of things to say. Victor talked with his daughters and Sam talked with Paige, Patty was happy they weren't making her feel awkward anymore, grams looked like her entertainment was gone. The hours just flew by and it was almost time to shout happy New Year's.

The children were fast asleep and so was Piper, Paige and Billie. However they woke up when Patty shouted "time for the countdown." Together everyone counted down "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" then all shouted "Happy new year's" as they threw balloons into the air. Then the guest left even the dead ones, and it was time for everyone to go to bed.

The next day Leo and Piper ended up in argument as Piper was folding laundry.

"Our daughter will not be sleeping in the attic" Piper put her foot down

"Well then we could put her in the basement" Leo suggested

"Absolutely not!" Piper snapped.

"Ok well where is she going to go then, the bathroom, on the roof?"

"No, don't be smart with me, we will find a room"

"We live in a three bedroom house, one room for us, one for Wyatt and one for Chris"

"I don't want to discuss them anymore" Piper said frustrated as she froze Leo and walked out of her room. Paige then orbed to her and saw the look on her face, she was not in a good mood.

"Paige, Leo wants Melinda to sleep in the attic or basement, he's crazy right" Piper asked her before she had a chance to orb out.

"Yeah you're right Piper, Leo is crazy, I'm sure you can find her a room" Paige agreed.

"Good, you're going to help me" Piper decided.

Piper and Paige then went around the house looking for a room. They had no luck and Paige took the first chance she got and orbed out of the manor. That's when Leo came in and found Piper.

"Piper you can't just freeze me when we're arguing"

"Would you rather I blow you up"

"No, I would rather us talk it out and compromise"

"Well we can talk later, right now I need to blow something up, I'll be blowing up a demon somewhere in town, see you soon" Piper told Leo as she left the house. Leo rolled his eyes at ceiling and went to check on the boys. When Piper retuned to the house she emailed a letter to "Ask Phoebe." "Phoebe, my husband, two young sons and I live in a three bedroom house. I'm about to give birth to out third child and we don't have a room for her. We don't want to put her in the attic or basement. Any advice?"

Meanwhile at work, phoebe had just received the Email. After reading it she decided to put that one in her Colum although she didn't know Piper had sent it. Phoebe began to write her advice "The only think I could think of would be to have you're sons share a room, that way you would have a room for your daughter. I hoped I helped and good luck."

The following week, Phoebe and Paige were talking with Piper in the kitchen when Leo walked in holding the newspaper.

"Really Piper, you asked Phoebe through her Job, she put in in this week's advice Colum, headlined for families who are one room short." Leo said waving the newspaper in front of her.

"That was you, I had no idea" Phoebe said laughing

"So what did she write" Piper asked Leo

"Her suggestion is to have Wyatt and Chris share a room so Melinda can have a room, hey Phoebe that's really good advice thanks" Leo said

"Yeah thanks I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner" Piper said.

"Well we have work to do, Leo you go with Phoebe to the store and buy everything Melinda needs, Paige you're going to help me movie all of Chris's stuff into Wyatt's room." Piper instructed.

Paige and Piper head up to Chris room, the plan is to orb all of his furniture into Wyatt's room. "Wyatt's room" Paige said as she waved her hand all around the room orbing everything in sight into Wyatt's room. Once that was done they walked into Wyatt's room to place everything.

"Ok we can put Wyatt's bed over there, and Chris's there, the two dressers there, and one bookshelf can go in the attic, the other can go there, then all the toys can go here" Piper explained pointing everywhere in the room.

Paige orbed everything were Piper wanted it and Leo robed all the new stuff for Melinda into her room. Piper brought Paige back into Chris' old room and told her where to place everything. Paige orbed everything in the right places and then orbed home. Phoebe came into the nursery and looked around.

"What do you think?" Piper asked

"I love it, prefect for my little niece" Phoebe replied.

After taking another look around Piper closed the light and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **February (The month of life's surprises.)**

January came and left, it was now February second, also known as Wyatt's birthday. Wyatt was now four years old and his party was about to begin. Wyatt was playing nicely with Chris, Leo and Piper were relaxing on the couch, that's when Paige, Phoebe and BIllie orbed in.

"Great news, I'm going to find out the gender of my baby next week" Paige announced

"That's great can't wait to find out it's a girl, where are the guys?" Piper asked

"They're coming, and we don't know for sure it's a girl, you had two boys" Paige reminded Piper

"I know, I'm just really bard, no demons, the boys are being good and the party only starts in half an hour" Piper said

"Oh no time to relax, I'll call the police this is a crime" Phoebe teased

This made Leo giggle a little, which he regretted when Piper gave him the evil eye. The lady's joined them on the couch as Coop and Henry arrived. A boring half an hour went by and Wyatt's non magical friends showed up to the party. It became very interesting very fast even Chris didn't know what to make of screaming hyper four year olds.

Piper was worried that the boys would use their powers, so she and her sister kept a close eye on them looking for signs, but nothing happened. First the first time they were acting like normal toddlers. Although it surprised her, Piper rather enjoyed it and was relived she wouldn't have to freeze the room so the mortals wouldn't see any magic. The party turned out great and Wyatt had the time of his life.

The next week, Paige, Henry, Phoebe and Piper were at the clinic waiting for Paige's appointment. The doctor called Paige and henry in and the others waited in the waiting room while Paige had an ultrasound done. When Paige and Henry returned they looked shocked, like they were about to faint.

"I'm having twins, two baby girls" Paige said as Phoebe helped her sit down.

Piper gasped and Phoebe's mouth was wide open in surprise. The without waring Henry fainted and some nurses came over and helped him up when he came to.

"I guess we better double our baby stuff" Paige said

"Do you need any money, I don't mind lending you some" Piper offered

"No we'll be fine but thanks for offering" Paige replied

The sisters and Henry just sat there in silence for a while, then eventually went into the bathroom and robed back to the manor where Coop and Leo were with the kids. Phoebe helped Piper and Paige sit down on the couch as Paige told the guys the news.

"I'll get the baby name book, you're six months pregnant, it's time to come up with some names for your baby girls." Phoebe said as she left the living room.

Phoebe returned shortly with a small baby name book. She down in between Piper and Paige and opened the book.

"So any first letters in mind?" Phoebe asked

"I always liked K names" Paige replied.

Phoebe nodded and flipped through the book until she came across the first Page of K names.

"What about Kacey?" Phoebe suggested

"No reminded me a nose picker I went to school with" Paige replied

"Ok what about Kadie" Piper suggested

"No I have a cousin name Kadie" Henry said

"What Kia" Leo suggested looking over Pipers shoulder at the book

"Oh please no, that's the name of the shape shifter Cole used to look like me" Phoebe said

"I like this one, Katalina, what do you guys think" Paige said

"I like it" Piper and Phoebe stated

"Hey why don't we call her Kat for short, short for Katalina" Henry Suggested

"Yeah I like that" Paige said, the others nodded in agreement.

"Ok so what about the second girl" Piper asked

"I always likes T names" Henry shared

Phoebe flipped through the book until she found the T names.

"How about Tabitha" Piper suggested

"It's cute but it sounds better for a dog in my opinion" Paige said

"Ok then how about Tahlia" Phoebe suggested

"No I knew a big bully named Tahlia" Henry said

"How about Taylor?" Coop suggested

"No I know too many Taylor's' Paige replied

"Talina maybe?" Leo suggested

"No I wouldn't even be able to pronounce that one Henry said.

"How about Tammy" Wyatt suggested

"That's cute honey but no, but I do like this one, Tamora" Henty said

"I like it to" Paige agreed. The other agreed as well

"Alright so we have Kat and Tamora, I love it, let' go baby shopping girls, guys your babysitting." Phoebe said helping Paige and Piper to their feet.

The sister's orbed to the new baby store and stood outside for moment before going in.

"So what do you and Henry already have?" Phoebe asked Paige

"Nothing" Paige replied

"Well ten this is going to be very fun" Piper stated as the sister entered the store. Back at the manor the guys are teaching Wyatt and Chris how to do the head and shoulders song and sort of dance.

"ok I'll show how it's done, head and shoulders knees and toes, knees and toes, knees and toes, head and shoulders knees and toes, eyes ears mouth and nose" Leo explained.

"OK so first you put your hand on your head, yeah like that good job, now put them on your shoulders, yes good, now on you're knees, these are you knees, good job, ok not put them on your toes, great job" Henry taught.

"Ok now put them back on your knees, good now back on your toes, good job, of put your hands on your knees again, good ow back on your toes, good job" Coop continued

"OK now put them on your head, now on your shoulders, great job, on your knees, now your toes, ok now put them on your eyes, good now on your ears, great job, ok not on your mouth, and on your nose, great" Leo finished

"Ok are you rad to try it with us?" Henry asked

"Yes" Wyatt and Chris answered together

"Ok follow what we do" Leo said as he turned on the song on the CD player. They boys did their best to follow along and did pretty well. At the ends Leo tickled the boys making them laugh and told them they did very well, this made them smile. Meanwhile back at the store the sisters have to find a way to save some money.

"Ok You can have Wyatt and Chris' old stroller that will save us some money" Piper offered

"Ok thanks Piper" Paige thanked

"And you can have my old baby clothes grams kept, new born baby clothes" Phoebe offered

"Alright thanks Phoebe" Paige thanked her too.

"And if you want you can the boy's old cribs, they don't use them anymore" Piper offered

"Alright, just until I have more money to buy them girly cribs, no offence" Paige said

"None taken" Piper said.

"Well then we're done here" Phoebe stated. The sisters paid for the things they did buy and orbed everything to Paige's house. Paige then orbed to the manor and orbed everyone back to her place.

"Ok everyone, we need to set up this nursery, Piper Phoebe and I made a bet, they think I can't do this without magic, I'm going to prove them wrong but I need help, so let's get to." Paige said.

Paige and the guys put together the nursery while Piper and Phoebe watched with the boys. Paige was very tempted to use magic since her back was killing her due to her pregnancy but she remained strong. Once they had finished Paige walked over to her sisters and said "You both owe be ten dollars" Piper and Phoebe paid up and apologised for doubting her, only then did Paige tell them she had been very tempted to orb everything in place.

That night Phoebe and coop started packing since they were going on there honeymoon the next day. After packing everything they needed Phoebe went into her living room and placed three white candles in a cercal. She then attempted to summon Prue with a spell she had written herself.

"I call out to my sister Prue, may her spirt come to me, let her spirt come through, the great design"

In a sparkle of white light, Prue's Spirt stood before Phoebe. Unlike the other times Pure didn't leave the cercal she stayed in her spirt form.

"Great spell, but why did you summon me?" Prue asked her

"You said to look forward to March, I was hoping you could tell me why"

"You know I can't tell you that" Prue replied

"Ok then answer me this, was it caused by something that happened on my honey moon"

"Yes, that's all I can say, I must be going now" Prue said then disappeared in a sparkle of white light.

Early the next morning, everyone said bye to Phoebe and Coop before they left for their honey moon. Once all the good byes were said Paige orbed them to their honeymoon location and then orbed back to the manor, where she said bye to everyone too and orbed Henry home and the orbed herself to her white lighter work.

When she arrived at yet another ally, she didn't see who she was supposed to save, she was focused on the demon about to attack. Before she had a chance to for anything to demon turned to ice, it was probably a witch who was under attack. When Paige orbed the iced demons to a volcano, she saw who the victim was, it was Emma, the little girl Paige had been working with as a social worker.

"Paige, you're one too" Emma asked as Paige helped her up.

"A what?" Paige asked

"A witch, like me, your sister was right you wouldn't have been scared of my secret"

"Oh right you emailed Phoebe, yeah I'm part witch, part white lighter" Paige explained

"Yeah I took Phoebe's advice turns out my whole family has powers, they explained everything, demons, white lighters"

"Emma please tell me you didn't come looking for the demon" Paige said

"I did, I'm sorry"

"Ok let's get you home, we'll talk about this at our meeting on Friday" Paige said and orbed Emma home.

Meanwhile Phoebe and Coop are getting ready to do what every couple does in their honeymoon. The kiss as they get undressed, part of Phoebe is worried Leo and/or Paige will orb in and see this, wouldn't be the first time they accidently walked in on people doing this.

A while later Phoebe and Coop were lying in bed with the blanket's covering them. Coop removed a piece of hair off Phoebe's faced a kissed her. Phoebe smiled at him feeling loved, felling like she never wanted this moment to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **March (One is born and another is on the way)**

It was a few days into March, Phoebe and Coop were still on their honey moon, but Phoebe wasn't feeling well. She raced to the bathroom as the nausea came back, and when Coop touched her hand she had a premonition. In the premonition she was in a hospital bed all sweaty, the family were all there smiling at her, a nurse came in holding something wrapped in a pink blanket, the nurse handed it to her, wrapped in the blanket was a beautiful baby girl, beside her Coop was smiling at his new daughter, the nurse came back with the birth certificate, and after writing the name Prue the premonition finished.

Phoebe looked up at her husband and said "I just had a premonition, I'm pregnant and it's a girl."

"Paige" Coop called out.

"What is it" Paige said after orbing to them

"I had a premonition of giving birth to a baby girl" Phoebe filled her in

"Could you orb us to the clinic so she can have a pregnancy test taken?"

"Sure take my hand" Paige said holding out her hands.

At the clinic when Phoebe was having the test taken, Leo and the boys approached Paige his face was glowing.

"What's going on with you" Paige asked

"Piper's in labour, what are you doing here" Leo announced and asked

"I'm here with Phoebe, well will explain later, you go back to Piper and I'll orb Phoebe and Coop to the hospital once we're done here" Paige said

"Ok but you have to take the boys, the doctor won't let them in the delivery room" Leo said

"Ok" Paige agreed.

Leo orbed back to Piper and Paige took the boys hands as Phoebe and Coop came back looking excited.

"So…" Paige said

"We're having a baby" Phoebe announced.

"That's great, and even more good news Piper's in labour" Paige announced.

"Oh my god really, well come on orb us there" Phoebe said

"Oh Coop you take Chris hand, Phoebe you take Wyatt's" Paige said.

They joined hands looked around and Orbed when they were sure no mortals were around. They met Leo in the waiting room at the hospital and he told them to wait there and he would come get them when the baby was born. Four hours later Leo came back and nodded, so the others followed him to Piper. When they entered the room the nurse had just given Piper her baby after washing her up. Piper smiled at her family and beckoned them in.

"I'd like to introduce the newest Halliwell, this is Melinda" Piper said as she smiled at everyone.

Paige approached Piper with the boys and told them "this is your baby sister Melinda, Melinda this is your big brother Wyatt, and your big brother Chris.

They boys kissed Melinda on her forehead and kissed Piper on her check. When Piper gave Melinda to Leo to hold, Phoebe decided to share her news.

"I have more good news, I'm pregnant, took a test at the clinic"

"Really, congratulations, I know how much you wanted a baby, you will great parents' Piper told Phoebe and Coop.

"Here practice holding her" Leo said placing Melinda in Phoebe's arms.

"Hi Melinda, I'm your auntie Phoebe" Phoebe said stroking Melinda's soft little check.

After a few tears of joy came down her check Phoebe gave Melinda to Paige.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your auntie Paige" Paige said to Melinda as she felt a few tears of joy run down her checks too.

"Look over here Paige, say hi to the camera" Henry said as Paige and phoebe just noticed he was there videotaping.

After a few minutes, Paige placed Melinda in Coops arms. Holding her made him even more excited that he was going to be a father in about 8 months. He gently stroked her check and played with her tiny fingers. Paige then took the camera from Henry so he could hold Melinda.

Paige video tapped Henry holding Melina and felt happy inside, she liked seeing how good he was with her, it made her know he would be a good father, after all Paige was seven months pregnant with the twins.

"Can we hold her daddy" Wyatt asked

"Ok go sit on the chair" Leo said taking Melinda from Henry's arms.

They boys sat down and Leo placed Melinda on their laps and showed them how to hold her. Paige of course videotaped this, nothing is cuter than two little boys holding their newborn baby sister. In fact, Paige stopped videotaping for a moment and took a picture of them holding Melinda. Melinda started to cry, so Leo gave her back to Piper who started feeding her.

The next day Piper and Melinda were released from the hospital. When the orbed home with Leo, everyone was waiting for them in the living room, hanging on the wall was a banner that said "Welcome home Melina Halliwell." Piper smiled at her family and she and Leo sat down beside Phoebe on the couch holing Melinda.

"Ok let's all gather around Piper for the family picture" Henry said as set the time on the camera.

Henry pushed the button to take a picture, and quickly stood beside Paige as the timer counted down. The timer beeped and the picture was taken. That was only the first picture taken, everyone had a picture of just them and the baby taken even the boys. As they guys went to cook supper, Piper called Darryl and Sheila on the phone.

"Hi this is Sheila"

"Hi Sheila its Piper"

"Hi Piper how are you"

"I'm good, I thought I'd let you know I had my baby girl yesterday"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, are you and the family free tomorrow night around five" Piper asked

"Yes we are"

"Good why don't you come over for supper and met Melinda"

"Alright, I'll let Darryl know right now, we'll see you tomorrow."

Piper hung up the phone and Melinda started her hungry cry.

"Can I feed her" Phoebe asked

Piper nodded and handed Melinda to Phoebe who left to make her a bottle of milk. Wyatt and Chris came over and gave Piper a hug.

"Thanks boys, why don't you give Auntie Paige a hug too" Piper said

They boys gave Paige a hug and kissed her belly then went to the kitchen when Leo called out "Supper's ready."

Nighttime came and Melinda didn't make things very easy. Every time she cried it woke up the boys who thought she was crying because of a demon, so they kept setting off the demon alarm Paige had installed when Wyatt was born, which made Leo race into their room and calm them down enough to get Wyatt to turn off his Orb shield. Then he had to get the boys to go back to bed each time. Even explaining to them that she's only crying because that's how babies tell their parents they want something, didn't stop the boys from sounding the alarm. The more it went off, the more Piper felt like killing Paige for installing it.

The next day Piper and Leo were exhausted, Melinda was finally sleeping, and the boys were sleeping in. Leo let Piper go bed to bed while he did the house work. By Mid-afternoon, the boys were very hyper since they had slept in, Piper was cooking up a storm in the kitchen preparing for that night, and Leo was being driven crazy trying to keep Melinda happy while controlling the boys. When Wyatt orbed his brother out of the manor, Leo had enough and called out for Paige.

When Paige orbed to him Leo asked her to go with Wyatt to wherever he orbed his brother and bring him home. Paige took Wyatt's hand and let him orb them since he knew where Chris ended up. The ended up where the leprechauns hang out and found them playing with Chris.

"I figured someone would come from him mate, he's all yours" one of them said to Paige.

Paige too Chris' hand and orbed them back to the manor where Phoebe was feeding Melinda while Leo was just passed out on the couch.

"What happened to him" Paige asked trying not to laugh

"Poor guy, I came by during my lunch break to help out and he just passed out, Piper explained the night they had, you'll laugh where you hear it, could you orb me back to work before I'm late" Phoebe said.

"Bay mirror" Paige said waving her hand at Phoebe.

Phoebe wasn't the only one who was orbed to there, since Phoebe never put Melinda down, Melinda was orbed there too. Luckily it didn't take Paige long to realize, so she orbed to the hallway outside the newspaper room. Paige walked in and found all of phoebe's coworkers gathered around her looking at the baby.

"Hi Elise, hi everyone, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take Melinda back to her parents now, they're expecting company who want to meet her" Paige said after pushing through the crowd.

Paige took Melinda from Phoebe and walked out into the hallway and orbed out after making sure no one was around to see. She got back to the manor before Piper and Leo noticed she was missing. Just then Piper came in and took Melinda into the bathroom for a changing.

At five, Darryl and his family arrived and Phoebe greeted them and brought them into the living room.

"Before we bring out the newest Haliiwell, we have two more surprises to share" Leo told them

"It turns out I'm not only have one baby I'm having two, twin daughters to be exact" Paige announced

"And I'm pregnant" Phoebe announced

"That's great Phoebe congrats, and Paige that's quite a surprise" Sheila said

"You're telling me I fainted" Henry admitted

Piper came in holding Melinda and stood in front Of Darryl and Sheila. Piper allowed Sheila to take Melinda in her arms. Sheila and Darryl smiled at her as she yawed.

"Oh Piper she's Beautiful, her name's Melinda right" Darryl asked

"Yeah Melinda, and Phoebe Leo and I decided her middle name will be Phoebe" Piper said

"Really, that means a lot thanks Piper" Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, she's going to be a heartbreaker I can already tell" Sheila Joked

Piper laughed at this and took Melinda back when Henry came into the living room and announced supper was ready. Everyone started eating and to make conversation, Paige shared the names she picked for her twins. Darryl's son Mickey then came in the kitchen with a bleeding arm.

"What happened" Sheila and Darryl asked

"Something is in the house, something magical it scratched me" Mikey said

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I can heal him and orb you guys home, you might not be able to leave if something demotic is here" Paige said looking at Darryl.

Darryl gave her permission, so Paige put her hands over Mikey's arm and healed his wound.

"OK Again I'm so sorry, if we ever get together again it will be in a restaurant not here" Paige said as she waved her hand at Darryl and family and said "Home," and at her command Darryl and his family orbed home. After, Paige orbed Melinda to her crib and everyone else except they boys ran into the hallway where they found Billie lying on the floor.

Phoebe checked her and found a bite mark her arm, so Paige went to the book of shadows to look for it and find the demon behind it. Piper and Phoebe help Billie up and sit her down on the couch where she explained. Paige came back and informed them what she found.

"She was bitten by a werewolf, the bite immediately turn the person into a werewolf" Paige explained.

"From what Billie's told us it makes sense, it there a cure" Phoebe asked

"Yeah a simple potion, I'll get on it you two stay with her, she'll try to get outside, she can only stay in human form when inside but she will try to get out" Paige informed.

Piper called Darryl on the phone and explained everything. Darryl said it wasn't their fault and that Mikey was fine. Then they agreed to public gathering instead of at the manner. Piper hung up the phone and explained to Phoebe that Since Werewolves not demons the demon alarm didn't go off for that reason and because it was Billie. Billie then explained everything again to Paige.

"I've been watching my friend's dog for her since she's out of town, the dog got out so I ran after him into the woods. That's when this werewolf comes out of nowhere and tried to kill me, I blast him away with my powers but she still scratched me. I can here as fast as I could so Paige could heal me, not remembering you had visitors, then just before I got in I turned into wolf form and accidently scratched the boy when I came crashing into the house, then I went back to human form."

Paige put her arm around Billie and handed her the potion, she drank it and settled down. Then Paige healed the bite mark making Billie fully human again.

"Is the wolf dead?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah but my friend's going to kill me since the dog got away." Billie said

"Well he wouldn't be far away I'll go find and bring him here, you stay here tonight I don't want you going out there alone after this, not until we know you're not still infected" Paige said.

Billie nodded and Paige orbed out, and Piper brought Billie upstairs into the attic where she set blew up an air mattress and got some blankets and sheets along with pillows for Billie. After warning about the demon alarm going off no stop, Piper left the attic to put her boys to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **May (The arrival of double trouble and a bet)**

It was a week into May, Henry was packing a bag filled with the bay stuff because Paige's water had just broken and she was in labour. Paige managed to orb them to the hospital, where a nurse spotted them and took them into the delivery room. Henry pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket and called Piper.

"HI Piper its Henry, Paige is in labour"

"Ok I'll be right there, I'll wait in the waiting room" Piper answered

Henry hung up with Piper and called phoebe and told her the same thing. Piper arrived at the hospital and was soon joined by Phoebe. In their delivery room things weren't going as planned.

"Mrs. Mathews, you have to have a C-section"

"Well ok, if there's no other choice" Paige hesitantly agreed.

Henry was told to wait in the waiting room and didn't take him to long to spot the girls. Right away with her power of empathy, Phoebe knew Henry was scared and worried.

"What happened, don't lie I can sense your emotions" Phoebe asked

"Paige went in for an emergency C- Section, something about one of the twin's head being stuck" Henry explained.

The girls put their arms around him and Piper said "Don't worry she's going to be ok, Paige is a tuff girl, and it runs in the family so I wouldn't worry about the twins." Even with that said, deep down the three of them were all worried. Piper and Phoebe held hands as they waited for any news, then two hours later, a doctor came and called "Henry Mathews."

"That's me, is she ok" Henry said getting up

"Yes your wife is fine and you have to healthy baby girls, you can go to see them" The doctor answered

"Can they come now too, they're her sisters" Henry asked pointing to the girls.

"Ok but just you three, we don't want Paige overwhelmed."

Piper and Phoebe held hands as they followed Henry and the doctor to Paige. Paige beckoned them in. After giving her a hug, two nurses came with the twins and gave them to Paige. Everyone smiled at them.

"This one will be Kat" Paige said looking at the one she was holding with her right arm

"And this one Tamora, they're identical twins, so I have no idea how to tell them apart."

"Colour code them, you know with socks or something, like one twin always has pink socks and the other always has purple" Piper suggested.

Henry and Paige agreed and Henry opened the bag he had packed and pulled out pink socks, then they put them on Kat's tiny feet. Then they put purple socks on Tamora's tiny feet. For the next hour Phoebe, Piper and Henry took turns holding the twins. Then the doctor came back and informed them some visitors where here. Paige allowed them to enter, so the doctor step aside and Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Coop, Darryl and Sheila came in.

"Hey boys come here" Paige called over Wyatt and Chris.

"Meet your new baby cousins, this is Kat and Tamora"

"Hi babies" Wyatt said while Chris said nothing and just kissed them instead

"Darryl, Sheila, would you like to hold them" Paige offered

They nodded and took the twins into their arms, it reminded of them of when they held their boys when they were newborns. After a few minutes, Sheila gave Kat to Leo to hold and Darryl gave Tamora to Coop to hold. Piper who was holding Melinda came over to Leo and introduced Melinda to her new cousin, and did the same with Kat. A little while later visiting hours were over.

Two days later, Paige and the twins were released from the hospital, and Henry convinced Paige to let him drive them home, which he had been instructed to do by Piper who wanted Paige to remain well rested. When they arrived at their apartment, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Billie and the little ones greeted them, on the wall was a banner that said "Welcome home double trouble Halliwells." Paige laughed at banner as she hugged her sisters, Billie and nephews.

Henry and Leo tended to the twins while Paige received enveloped from everyone. Paige curiously opened the envelope that had "To Paige and Henry from Leo and Piper" written on the front, and pulled out three twenty dollar bills.

"Oh Piper you shouldn't have, are you sure we want to give us all this money" Paige said

"I'm sure, it's just a little something to start you and Henry off with the twins" Piper replied and Paige her hugged her.

Paige then opened the second envelope that had "To my sister and nieces, from Auntie Phoebe and uncle Coop," and pulled out a small card business people give you with contact information, this one belonged to a lady who ran a mommy and twin group.

"It's a group my co- worker told me about, you can go in with the twins every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday with until they're three, it's a class where you're taught how to handle situations with twins" Phoebe explained

"Thank you, you're a life saver, I have no idea what I'm doing" Paige said giggling as she Hugged Phoebe and Coop.

"This one is from me and Chris" Wyatt said as he handed Paige a lumpy envelope.

Paige opened the envelope and pulled out a badly folded piece of paper. Paige unfolded it and smiled as she looked at, it was a drawing of the whole family they boys had drawn. Paige hugged the boys and thanked them, after she brought them into the kitchen where they saw her put the drawing on the fridge. This made the boys feel all proud of themselves and happy that Page liked it.

That night didn't go well for Piper and her family. Just when they started thinking they boys were getting used to Melinda crying in the night, they started sounding the alarm again. This time tough the boys looked scared, really scared and refused to sleep in their room and insisted on sleeping in Melinda's room so Wyatt could protect his siblings with his orb shield. When Melinda would cry, Wyatt turned on his orb shield which prevented even Piper and Leo from taking Melinda out of her crib. Leo couldn't do anything he only got his power of orbing and healing back to help protect his family, but he couldn't orb her out of her Crib, only the boys and Paige could do that.

"Ok Wyatt honey, let's make a deal ok, if you let daddy and I take Melinda out of her crib I promise she won't leave the room" Pipe said desperately trying to get Wyatt to take down his shield.

Wyatt considered and agreed, he took down the orb shield and Piper took Melinda out of her crib and waited for Leo to back in with a bottle for her. Once Melinda was taken care of piper put her back in her crib and Wyatt put his orb shield back up. Then they got a surprise when the bedroom door suddenly closed as they were about to leave.

"Don't go" Wyatt pleaded

"Wyatt honey did you make the door close" Piper asked

Wyatt nodded and Piper and Leo exchanged shocked looks.

"Can you show daddy how you did that" Leo asked

Wyatt nodded, blinked his eyes and made some books fly off the bookshelf

"You don't think, could he, is it possible" Piper whispered to Leo

"Yeah I think Wyatt got Prue's Telekinesis power" Leo whispered back.

"Why is he so scared" Piper asked

"Try asking him" Leo suggested.

"Wyatt honey, can you tell mommy why you're scared to sleep in your room and why you have your orb shield up" Piper asked.

"If she cries it could call the demons" Wyatt explained

"The come when I'm sleeping, when sister cries" Wyatt added.

"OK, I want you to know you're safe and so is Chris and Melinda, but if you feel like you need to use your shield you can ok" Piper said

Wyatt nodded and orbed in blankets and pillows with Chris. Piper and Leo went to sleep on the floor beside the boys. Wyatt kept his shield up around everyone in his sleep. Chris came right between his parents where felt safest.

Meanwhile things weren't going great at Paige's house. The twins took turns needing something, when Paige or Henry took care of one the other was fine, then just as they were starting to doze off the other decided to start crying. This happened all night long, the next day the only one who wasn't exhausted was Phoebe and Coop that was going to change once their baby was born.

The next morning Paige and Piper met up at the coffee shop with the babies. Neither of them were in a very talkative mood and they were both yawing like there was no tomorrow.

"So when one twin wants something the other one is fine, but as soon as we go to bed that twin decides to need something after all, I swear they're doing this on purpose" Paige complained as she took a big sip of her coffee.

"Well Wyatt has developed Prue's power, can already tell it's going to be trouble, the boys are scared of demons coming when Melinda cries because apparently in their dreams that what happens approaching to a four and two year old. How am I supposed to take care of a baby that is constantly being protected by her stubborn four year old brother?" Pipe rented.

"You know what, let's switch lives, you and Leo go stay at my place for a week and live with the devil twins, Henry and I will live at the manor for a week and live life with the boys and Melinda" Paige suggested.

"That could be interesting, you know Phoebe's been complaining about how we have all the fun while she still has to wait 8 months." Piper said

"Yeah she should be at home right now, Phoebe Halliwell" Paige called out, at her command Phoebe orbed into the chair next to them looking confused.

"Ok sis here's the deal, you want to experience life as a mother, and we have an Idea." Paige explained

"That's right, you and Coop will stay at Paige's house with the twins for a whole week, While Paige and Henry battle my life for a week, as for Leo and I, and we'll be living your life at your house" Piper explained.

"You're crazy you know that, let's do it Paige orb us home to tell the husbands" Phoebe agreed.

An hour later Phoebe and coop arrived at Paige's house, after a quick hug and saying "They're in the nursery good luck" Paige and Henry orbed to the manor where Piper and Leo were waiting for them. Piper whished them good luck and told them the kids where in the living room, then without another word Leo orbed them to Phoebe and Coops house.

After making spaghetti, Paige, Henry, they boys and Melinda were seated at the table ready to eat. As Paige fed Melinda her bottle of milk, Chris orbed all of Wyatt's spaghetti into his bowl. To get revenge not only did Wyatt take back his food but he also orbed all the milk in Chris sippy cut into his cup.

"Auntie Paige, Wyatt orb stole my milk" Chris snitched

"Chris started it when he orb stole my spaghetti into his bowl" Wyatt whined.

As Paige was about to speak, Chris orbed Wyatt's milk into his sippy cup, so Wyatt used his new power to make the cap on the sippy cup fly off as Chris tipped it over to drink, which caused all the mil to spill on him. Just When Chris was about to rob his spaghetti on Wyatt, Paige interfered "Spaghetti" she said waving her hand to the floor so that it landed there instead of on Wyatt.

"Ok boys, it's time to stop once and while at party when everyone thinks it's funny, a food fight is ok, but not when it's just supper time at home, so clean this up and finish eating" Paige told them.

They boys obeyed and just when Paige thought herself 'this is too easy" Chris orbed four glasses of milk on Paige's head. Paige gave Melinda to Henry and waved her hand at Chris angrily saying "Room." Chris was then orbed to his room and Wyatt just kept n picking up his mess knowing it was not time to test Auntie Paige. As a reward for cleaning up as asked, Paige let Wyatt have some ice cream, what she didn't know was that he kept orbing more in his bowl every time he finished, but Henry caught on soon. Henry took it away from him, so Wyatt used his new power to make the bowl fly out of Henry's hands crashing onto the floor in little pieces.

Paige orbed Wyatt to his room for a time out too, and she then orbed the broken glass into the garbage can. Paige notices a small cut from the glass on Henry's foot so healed it for him. That when she caught her one month old niece levitating. Paige acted on instinct and hurried over to her and held her in her arms. That when she found out why Piper needed a break.

At bed time the boys kept orbing their beds into Melinda's room no matter how many time Paige orbed them back to their own room. Finally Paige gave up and ticked the boys in bed in Melinda's room. After hugs and kisses Wyatt turned on his shield cover himself, Wyatt and Melinda. Paige tuned out the light and closed the door then made her way to the book of shadows to look up any dream demons. Paige didn't find anything and soon henry called for her saying Wyatt wouldn't let him take Melinda who needed a changing.

Meanwhile at Paige's house, Phoebe and Coop weren't having much luck either with the twins. They had managed to take care of Kat, but Tamora had refused a bottle. So they thought she wasn't hungry, put the girls in their cribs and tried to go to bed, but just as they got in bed Tamora started crying. Phoebe tried giving a bottle and Tamora drank with no hesitation. Then when Phoebe crawled back into bed she and her husband drifted off to sleep, only to be woken 20 m minutes later. Coop got up this time, changed Tamora's diaper checked Kat's then when back to bed, as soon as he got in bed, Kat started crying again, so Phoebe got up and it turned out she needed a diaper change.

All night long as Piper and Leo slept soundly in the quiet of Phoebe and Coops home, Phoebe and Coop struggled with the twins, and Paige and Henry kept running into problems, Wyatt refused to take down his shield and used his power to move Paige out of the room, and when she orbed in the nursery, Chris just orbed her back out. The only time they allowed to take her was when she was hungry, that's the only time they also got to change her diapers too.

When Leo and Piper returned at the end of the week Paige literally ran up a hugged them like they had been gone for a year, Paige did have good news for them though.

"I vanquished the demon of dreams, a demon that enter children's dreams and scares the crap out of them, not to kill them just for fun, you're welcome, oh and by the way your baby can levitate I'd keep a close eye on her." Paige explained then without another word she orbed herself and henry back to her house, where Phoebe had the same reaction Paige did when Piper got back.

"You won't be hearing any complaining from me again, I'm glad we still have 8 months, how as your week" Phoebe asked a ready to pass out Paige.

"Don't ask you don't want to know, house" Paige said waving her hand and Phoebe and Coop to orb them back to their house.

Everyone had learned, Phoebe learned not to complain, Paige learned not to complain about what she has because some parents have it worse, and Piper and Leo learned that missed the kids when they were away, even with all the crazy that comes with, they were happy to be home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **October (The spirt that came to warn Shelia)**

Five hard months had passed, but everting was getting better, Wyatt and Chris now slept in their own room and didn't sound the demon alarm anymore when eight month old Melinda cried, the now the five month old twins weren't so hard on their parents during night time anymore, on the down side, Phoebe now eight months pregnant tended to be very grouchy at times.

However it was not a day that Piper was going to have ruined. It was Chris' third birthday and all the guests were magical toddlers. Piper had spent the last three weeks planning this party and nothing was going to go wrong. Billie who had fully regained the sister's trust was helping Piper frost the chocolate cake. When the boys orbed in the kitchen Piper stopped with the cake and checked out the boy's outfits she had a bought a few days back.

Phoebe then walked into the kitchen with an annoyed facial expression.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I banned unhappy moods from is house, fix it and no excuses, I know what's like to be one month away from giving birth" Piper snapped.

"It's fine I wrote a spell ok, Today is yesterday's tomorrow, for today erase my sorrow, today will be yesterday's past, so replace the bad mood with happiness that'll last" Phoebe chanted.

"So how do you feel" Billie asked

"Better, I'm supper great, the food smells great Piper, and everything is perfect, I can't wait until the party starts" Phoebe said as she skipped out of the kitchen

"I hope that will wear off" Piper said as she finished up the cake with Billie.

As Piper walked down the hall to open the door for the guests who just knocked, Piper caught a gimps of Phoebe jumping around singing with the boys while spinning Melinda around, it was hard for Piper to ignore the temptation of video recording her sister making a fool out of herself. Piper answered the door and quickly stepped aside as the kids came running in followed by their parents who all look tired.

"There's coffee on the table, help yourself" once Piper said that almost every parent had a cup of Coffee in their hands. "Piper sat down beside Paige on the couch, they both couldn't stop watching Phoebe act like a three year old, and she was 32 after all. A few parents even commented on how surprised they were that she was 8 months pregnant and still had that much energy.

Leo finally joined them with the guys and Melinda, when Leo sat down and placed Melinda on Piper's lap he asked "What spell did she use?"

"One she made up" Piper replied. There was no doubt that everyone was secretly enjoying watching Phoebe like that. Even the toddlers were watching her instead of playing with the toys or using their powers. Piper was so caught up in watching her sister that she didn't even notice that Melinda was levitating again.

"Piper" Paige acknowledged her pointing to her daughter

"Oh my" Piper said she placed Melinda back onto her lap, "I forgot she could do that" Piper then added.

The party ended shortly after super, Phoebe was passed out on the floor and the babies were napping in Melinda's crib. Paige walked up beside Phoebe and waved her hand around her as she said "couch." In a wave a blue light Phoebe was now passed out on the couch. Piper then covered her with a blanket and Paige orbed home with Henry and the twins.

Coop came and woke Phoebe up, the spell had defiantly worn off she was not in a good mood. Coop got Phoebe out of the manor and into the car, and Piper stood in the door way and watched them drive off. Leo and Piper then tucked the boys in, read them a story, and then put Melinda in her crib.

About five days later, they boys were watching a children's Halloween movie, Melinda was in her high chair patiently waiting for Leo to finish making her bottle of milk and for Piper to finish making homemade baby food, when there was a knock on the door. Leo Gave Melinda the bottle and answered the door, it was Darryl and Sheila and they looked really freaked out.

"We need your help, a ghost has been following Sheila around, we don't why or who" Darryl said panicked

"Ok come in, boy's rooms, come on Piper's in the kitchen" Leo said.

Leo brought them into the kitchen where Piper had just given Melinda her food.

"What's going on, what happened" Piper asked worried

"Let's go into the living room" Leo suggested.

"When was the first time you saw this ghost" Piper asked Sheila after Darryl exalted the situation.

"Last week on Monday, I was headed home from work and it was beside my car, it said to stay indoors until November 1st, then that night he or she was in our bedroom and this time it told me to stay clear of town and not to leave home alone" Sheila paused as she raised her shaky hand to drink from the cup she was trying to keep a hold on, Darryl helped her and she continued.

"I thought it was just a dream, but the next morning after Darryl left with the kids, it came into the kitchen and told me to not stay home alone so I called my sister over for a visit, it came again after supper that day while I was doing the dishes, and it told me to stay away from lakes and other water places, that's when I told Darryl and we couldn't think of anyone who would be out to get us as a ghost, so the next day Darry stayed home with me and it came back and told the both of us to stay away from here so we just kept everyone at home, last night it came back and told us to come here because it's safe here" Sheila finished.

"Well to me it doesn't sound like the ghost is after you, It sounds like he's trying to keep you safe from someone else, any ideas who?" Pier said

Sheila shook her head to say on and so did Darryl.

"Leo why don't you go check to book and I'll sat here with them, take the baby with you" Piper told Leo who nodded.

"Maybe if you both stay here, I can get Paige to pick up your boys, maybe the ghost will come, all witches can see them so we can get some information" Piper said

"Wyatt come here please: Piper called out

"Wyatt has a sort of a force field to protect him and only he can control it, when the ghost comes Wyatt will turn the shield on to protect all of you while I question out ghost" Piper explained.

Wyatt sat beside them on couch and tuned on the force shield to demonstrate. Paige then orbed in with Darryl and Sheila's sons.

"Leo already called me and asked me to pick them up from their after school club" Paige said

Wyatt tuned the shield off so the boys could sit with their parents and then he turned it back on. Everyone sat around waiting and Paige orbed in Phoebe and the husbands. Soon enough the ghost showed herself and she nodded at Wyatt as if she was telling him he was doing a good job.

"Hi, I'm Piper I'm a friend of theirs, and I was wondering if you explain to me why you've been following Sheila" Piper told the ghost.

"I've come to warn her, I'm an old relative of hers" the ghost answers

"Ok, well nice to meet you, can you tell us what you're warning her about" piper asked

"His name is Barbas, he came up with a new way to destroy you Halliwell's, he thinks if he can kill off everyone you care about, you'll be too destroyed to put up a fight which will allow him to ill you off, Sheila was the first on the list, as long as she stays away from golden gate park on Halloween, she's safe."

"Ok, Paige orb them out of here, orb them to France, that's far enough away, and Take Wyatt with them, he can protect them with his orb shield ad he'll be safe away from here too. Make sure to put Henry and the twins somewhere safe two as well as Elsie" Piper ordered Paige who nodded.

"Leo, you take dad, Chris and Melinda bring them somewhere safe, Melinda has an orb shield too, I saw her use it a few days ago" Piper then ordered Leo who also nodded

"And I'll call Phoebe and tell her what's going on" Piper said.

Paige orbed, Wyatt, Darryl and his family to their home to pack and once they were finished she orbed them to her home where she told Henry what was going on. Henry and Paige packed, grabbed the twins and Paige orbed the 9 of them to a nice hotel in France. Paige then orbed to the bay mirror, where Phoebe and Elsie were waiting for them in the parking lot, Elsie was scared and confused but allowed Paige to orb her away anyways. Paige orbed Elise to Darry, his family, her family and Watt where she gently explained everything to Elsie who at the end was looking like she was going to faint. In her head Paige whished Phoebe good luck when she would have to face Elsie once Barbas was permanently vanquished.

Meanwhile Leo orbed Chris and Melinda to Victor's hotel room and explained the situation, after reinsuring him his daughters were going to be alright, Victor packed up and Leo orbed them and the children to a nice motel in Toronto, Canada. Leo and Paige then orbed back to the manor to find Phoebe, Coop, Billie and Piper looking over the book of shadows up in the attic.

"Find anything yet" Paige asked

"Yeah, there is this spell, that will banish him forever, but we're going to need many powerful witches luckily they don't have to be related" Phoebe replied.

"Ok then, me Piper, you, Billie, we can summon grams, mom and Prue, will that be enough" Paige asked

"No, you'd need at least two more" Billie responded

"Ok well we can also summon Melinda Warren, and we can get Wyatt to say the spell with us" Piper suggested

"Yeah the will be enough, we have a week to prepare, let's and form a plan, we only need the others to say the spell with us, we'll fill them in the day before Halloween" Paige decided.

For the whole week, the sister put all their energy and attention into making a plan, nobody was going to go after family and friends without paying for it. Then the night before Halloween, the sisters summoned Melinda, grams, Patty and Prue while Billie Leo and Coop waited in the living room.

Melinda, Grams, Patty, Prue and Piper made their way to the living room and sat down to discuss the plan and spell.

"So Paige is going to use her glamouring power to transform herself in Sheila, and she is going to wait for Barbas at Golden Gate Park, when Barbas gets close enough Paige will orb him here." Piper began to explain.

"Then Piper is going to freeze him so that Paige will have just enough time to orb to Wyatt and orb them back here, Leo has been seeing him all week teaching him the spell. When Barbas as unfrozen we all say the spell and then its bye, bye Barbas" Phoebe added.

Everyone nodded at the plan and rested up for the big day. Then next day Paige used her power to transform into Sheila and orbed to Golden Gate Park. It didn't take long for Barbas to show up. He waved his hand in front of Sheila's (really Paige's) face and said "Your greatest fear is your husband dying from his work."

"Well I only have one thing to say, manor" Paige said as she waved her hand at Barbas who orbed out in wave of blue light.

When Barbas orbed into the manor he met with Piper who said "nice to see you again, too bad you won't be staying" as she moved her hands and froze him on the spot before he got a chance to escape. That's when the others came in the living room and waited for Paige to return with Wyatt which didn't take long. Once they arrived, Barbas unfroze and everyone took each other's hands and said the spell.

"Barbas the demon of fear, we banish you forever from here, return to the underworld, where nothing can free you from there."

As the witches said the spell black smoke started swirling around Barbas and before he vanished he scream "NOOOOO" and then it was all over the world was a safer place.

Paige and Leo orbed Darryl, his family, Elsie, Victor and the children back to the manor. Everyone left to go home except Elise. Instead she pulled Phoebe aside looked in her eyes and in a serious tone she said "you have a lot of explain to do." Phoebe sat her down on the couch and explained the whole story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **November (Prue is born and Elise's reaction)**

It was in the middle of a cold night in November, Phoebe was fast asleep, when she suddenly woke up and sat up straight in her bed from pain she had never felt before. It didn't last long and when it was over Phoebe noticed the sheets were wet, it was then when she realized her water had just broken. Phoebe shook Coop until he woke up, and by the look on Phoebe's face he knew exactly what was going on. He raced around the house getting their jackets and the bag packed with things for the baby and then beamed himself and Phoebe to the manor.

Once they got there they called for Piper and Leo who came down into the living room in their Pajamas. However they knew what to do, and they had Phoebe squeeze Coops had every time she had a contraction, she even screamed. After six hours of screaming from unimaginable pain, Phoebe gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl. Piper and Leo took the baby into the bathroom and washed her up.

"So why did Phoebe refuse to give birth at the hospital" Leo asked

"The last time she was pregnant, the seer stole her baby, and she was scared this baby would be stolen too" Piper explained as she wrapped the now clean baby in a warm soft pink blanket.

Piper and Leo returned to the living room where they had to get the boys to leave Phoebe alone. Piper handed Phoebe her daughter and Leo went upstairs to check on Melinda. Piper sat down beside Phoebe and smiled at the newest Halliwell.

"Her name's P.J. P for Prue and J for Johnna, but we both know we'll be calling her Prue most of the time" Phoebe said

"Hi P.J. welcome to the family, I'm your auntie Piper" Piper said as a few tears fled her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Look who I found in the nursery" Leo quietly said as he and Paige walked into the living room.

Piper took P.J. into her arms, and walked over to Paige. Leo turned on the video camera as Piper placed P.J. in Paige's arms. Paige stroked her cheek and played with her tiny fingers.

"She likes that, I can feel it" Phoebe told Paige who smiled and continued to stroke her cheek.

Leo orbed out and orbed back shortly after with Henry and the twins. Henry approached Paige with the twins and Leo turned the video camera back on.

"Hi girls meet your new baby cousin P.J., P.J. these are your cousins Tamora and Kat" Paige introduced the babies.

"And these are your cousins Wyatt and Chris" Piper said as she picked up the boys after they had orbed into the room.

Piper put the boys back down and went to get Melinda. Paige gave P.J. to Coop as Leo called Darryl, and then called Elise and called Victor after. Piper came back into the room holding Melinda and with her approached Coop and introduced the babies to each other. Shortly later Victor arrived to meet P.J.

"Another beautiful Halliwell girl, she looks just like you Phoebe" Victor said as he rocked in his new granddaughter in his arms.

A few minutes later Darryl and Sheila arrived. At this Point Phoebe was able to get up and walk around. When Darryl and Sheila gave P.J. back to Phoebe the doorbell rang. Piper answered it, the first guest was expected but the second wasn't, and Phoebe didn't know what to think when she saw Billie and Elise enter the living room. Phoebe and Elsie hadn't spoken since Halloween, even at work.

Billie took P.J. in her arms and Phoebe approached Elise.

"Hi Elise, thanks for coming, how are how" Phoebe said

"Still shocked but I understand you couldn't tell me, I thought I'd come by and meet the baby" Elise answered.

Billie came over to them and gave P.J. to Elise who smiled at her.

"You regret not having children" Phoebe said before she could stop herself

"How do you know?"

"With my power of empathy, I can feel everyone's emotions"

"Well that must be a curse and a gift, and you're right"

"Yeah I didn't think I'd ever have her but I did, her names P.J. it stand for Prue Johnna"

"She beautiful Phoebe, you take good care of her, I know you will, and don't worry about your Colum, you take as much time as you need" Elise offered.

"So I have to ask is everyone here a witch" Elise asked

"No, Piper and Paige are, and so is Billie, she's the girl who gave you P.J., Wyatt and Chris are and so is Melinda, Paige's twins haven't shown any signs yet, Paige, Wyatt, Chris Melinda, and the twins are also part white lighter, it's a guardian angel for good witches, Leo's one too, my dad is mortal, and so is Darryl and his family, my husband and daughter are cupids, well P.J.'s only part, she's also part witch" Phoebe explained.

"Ok that's a lot to get used to but I'll get there" Elise said.

That night Phoebe and Coop got to experience life with a baby. Several times during the night little P.J. Woke up crying, by morning Phoebe and Coop were ready to pass out. Paige orbed to them with coffee though, and it didn't take them long to gulp it down.

"Welcome to parenthood" Paige said as she gulped down some coffee too.

Paige helped them with P.J. and taught them a few helpful techniques, such as nap when the baby naps. By noon P.J. and her parents were ready to meet Piper for lunch at P3. When they arrived Piper waved at them and approached them.

"You look wonderful" Piper sarcastically said

Phoebe elbowed her and they all sat down at table, not many people were there, people mostly come at night. Piper went to the kitchen and brought back a pizza and some Pepsi cans. It wasn't long after P.J. started crying so Phoebe pulled a bottle out of her purse and fed her. The sisters, Coop and P.J. had a good time together, but around 3 they split up and went home.

Piper got home and found Wyatt playing cowboys with Chris, and Melinda was levitating beside Leo who was taking turns between videotaping her and the boys. Piper approached Melinda and took her in her arms and hugged the boys. She then hugged and kissed Leo who had videotaped her coming home to the kids.

"So what did you boys do all day" Piper asked her sons as she sat on the couch beside Leo with Melinda.

"We went to the park, and we played cops, and cowboys" Wyatt excitedly told his mom.

"And daddy gave you ice cream" Piper said as wiped some chocolate off Chris' chin with her sleeve.

Chris who hates it when Piper does this, pushed her hand away and chased Wyatt into the hallway. Piper kissed Melinda on the check which made her smile, as they and Leo watched Wyatt arrest Chris and orb him to his room. Chris then orbed behind Wyatt and said "I got you now," before Wyatt could turn around, Chris orbed him up to their room.

Meanwhile at Paige's, Henry is getting ready to follow one of his parolees and Paige is ticking the twins on the couch making them laugh and trying to get away. Henry came over to them, kissed them on their cheeks, kissed Paige her lips and then left the house.

Paige put the twins on the floor and sat down a few feet away from them. She then called them to her and watched as started crawling towards her. Paige had been teaching them to crawl for about two weeks. When they made it to her she picked them and hugged them and then handed them their favourite rattles. As they played with the rattles Paige folded the laundry.

Meanwhile Coop stayed when with baby Prue while Phoebe went to her office to give Elise this week's advice Colum.

"Phoebe what are you doing here, I told you to take some time off to spend with your daughter" Elise said when Phoebe approached her.

"I know, I'm just here to drop off this week's Colum, don't worry starting today I'm taking some time off"

"Ok good you need to relax from work, and from anything supernatural" Elsie whispered in her ear.

Elise had been very good about keeping Phoebe's family's secret. Phoebe nodded and headed home where she found Coop and P.J. sleeping. Careful not to wake him up Phoebe quietly sneaked pass him and entered the nursery to check on P.J. who was still asleep. Phoebe stood above the crib and looked down at her daughter, who was so peaceful and so beautiful.

Back at the manner Piper was cooking super, Wyatt was on timeout for orbing Melinda to the zoo, Chris was taking a nap, and Leo was rocking Melinda in the rocking chair. A timer went off and Leo looked at Wyatt and dismissed him from the time out chair. Wyatt brought a book to Leo, sat on his lap beside Melinda and Leo read them the book. A few minutes later, Chris who had clearly just woken up orbed into the living room holding his teddy bear.

Wyatt got off Leo's lap and joined Chris who was colouring in his colouring book. Wyatt and Chris were great friends and played together often, there wasn't much sibling rivalry between them anymore. Piper came in smiled at the boys, joined them, and Wyatt gave her some crayons so she coloured the picture with them while super was cooking.

A later, Piper got up and went to check on the food, it was ready so Piper called in her family and served them spaghetti once they were all seated. Even Melinda was old enough to eat the spaghetti too. At one point, Melinda accidently knocked her bowl onto the floor and when she started crying, Chris orbed the bowl and spaghetti back onto her high chair tray.

Meanwhile at Paige's Henry got back as Paige was cooking their meal. Henry kissed the twins who were playing in their big play pen and approached Paige who was flipping over the pork chops she was cooking to see if they were cooked enough yet. Henry hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"They're almost ready, you get the twins bottles ready for me" Paige asked.

Henry nodded and pulled two bottles from the cabinet, and got the milk out from the fridge. Henry poured the milk into the bottles and ten put the lids on them and put the milk and bottles in the fridge. The twins don't drink until they've eaten or else they won't eat. Paige got two plates and two baby plates from the cabinet and placed a piece of steak on each of them, and for the twins Paige cut the pieces up into little bits the pushed down in them with a fork to make it easier for the babies to eat.

Henry picked up the twins and placed them in their high chairs at the table as Paige came with the plates. Paige gave the twins their plates and put the other two down on the table where she and henry sat down and ate them. During the meal, both girls knocked their plates onto the floor, so Paige orbed them back onto the high chair trays, but when Tamora threw the meat on the floor, Paige took at as a hint she was no longer hungry which ok since she had eaten a lot. So Henry who was also finished took Tamora and washed her up as Paige and Kat continued eating.

Meanwhile Coop had just sat down to enjoy some homemade shepherd's pie he had been making for the past few hours while Phoebe sat at the table and fed Prue her bottle of milk before eating her plate of shepherd's pie. By the time P.J. had finished her bottle Coop was finished eating, so he took P.J. to change her diaper while Phoebe began eating.

Back at the manner it was bath time for the boys, while Melinda was in her play pen, Leo was in the down stairs bathroom giving Wyatt a bath, and Piper was in the upstairs bathroom giving Chris a bath. When Piper turned her back to Chris for a second to get the shampoo from the shelf, Chris orbed into the downstairs bathtub while Wyatt orbed into the upstairs tub.

"Oh very funny Mr. Wyatt" Piper said as she turned back around to find Wyatt instead of Chris.

Piper washed Wyatt's hair while Leo washed Chris, this wasn't the first time they boys had switched on their parents. In fact to them it was a fun little game they loved played. Piper and Leo rinsed the shampoo out the boy's hair and put in the conditioner. After, they left the conditioner in while rubbing the soap on their skin. They then rinsed off the soap and conditioner and allowed the boys five minutes to play with their bath toys before getting out.

Meanwhile Paige and henry were bathing the twins. The shampoo and conditioner part was easy, but the soap part wasn't because the twins keep moving their arms to splash the water. Finally five minutes after trying, Paige and Henry who were soaked, finally managed to get the soap them. After rinsing them off, Henry got two towels and wrapped them around the twins as Paige took them out of the tub.

Back at the manner, Leo and Piper sat on the couch with their three children on their laps and read them a bedtime story. Afterwards, Piper and Leo carried them upstairs and they put Melinda in her crib after kissing her good night. Then tucked the boys in bed after giving the hugs and kisses. Leo left the room to go to bed and Piper turned off the light, closed the door and went down stairs since it was her turn to clean up before going to bed.

Meanwhile Paige and Henry had their own way of putting the girls to bed. Instead of a story, Paige and henry rocked the girls in their rocking chairs as Paige sang them the lullaby her adoptive mother had always sang to her at night. The twins slowly feel asleep from the gentle sound of their mother's voice. Paige and Henry then put them in their cribs and went to bed themselves.

Meanwhile Phoebe paced around the nursery while gently stroking Prue's soft cheek, while Coop cleaned up the house. Once Prue had fallen asleep Phoebe placed her in her crib carefully to not wake her and instantly feel asleep as soon as she felt her warm soft blanket. Coop didn't get to go to sleep after cleaning, because once he had finished an hour later, Prue woke up and started to cry. Coop tended to her helped her fall back asleep by coping what Phoebe did and crawled into bed and shortly fell asleep.

After a bad night of getting up to take care of Prue every hour, Phoebe and Coop gave up on trying to sleep around 6:30, and Phoebe made coffee and put four waffles in the toaster, while Coop feed P.J. and got her dressed in a cute pink dress with a teddy bear design on it with white nylons, it was Coops favourite of her outfits. Coop walked into the kitchen holding the baby and found Phoebe asleep at the table. While holding Prue with hand, Coop poured the coffee into cups with his free hand a waved it side to side under Phoebe's nose to wake her.

Phoebe woke and took the cup from Coop and gulped the coffee down. Coop sat down at the table with the baby and his cup of coffee as the waffles popped up in the toaster. Phoebe took Melinda from Coop who took the waffles from the toaster, put them on plates and covered them in syrup. Coop brought the two plates to the table and served one to Phoebe and placed the other on the table as he sat down.

Meanwhile Paige and Henry had been up for an hour with the twins. Although the twins had already eaten, Paige was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her and Henry, Henry was in living room watching the girls while they're were watching a TV show for babies that was bring any joy to Henry who was sitting on the couch board and tired.

Paige brought the plates of eggs and cups of coffee out on a small tray, and sat beside Henry on the couch. They then started eating their meal while the twins giggled at funny looking characters on the show. After their meal, Paige and Henry brought the twins into the nursery to dress them. The twins weren't the same, as Paige changed Tamora's diaper she screamed and cried, while Kat remained silent as Henry changed hers.

Paige dressed a now silent Tamora in a long sleeve light green shirt and long navy blue overalls, and Henry dressed Kat (who was now the one screaming because she prefers to be in noting but a diaper,) in a long sleeve yellow shirt with a pin cupcake design on it and a pair of white dress pants. The colour coded socks had also worked very well to tell them apart, even though by then Paige and Henry have found slight differences in the twin's appearance. Paige and Henry then picked up the too happy six month olds and threw them up in the air and caught them as they came back down, the first time Henry had done this Paige thought Henry would drop her so she orbed her into her crib, since that then both of them had done it without problems.

At the Manor, Leo was feeding Melinda and Piper was waking up the boys to get them ready for school. Piper carried the tired still half asleep boys down the stairs and placed them into chairs at the table. When Leo served hem bowls of cereal, Chris fell asleep at the table with his face his bowl. After giggling at this, Piper woke him up and sat beside them to keep them both awake.

After breakfast, Piper and Leo brought the boys to their room to dress them, while Melinda happily played her play pen. Piper helped Wyatt change out of his pajamas and into a blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans, and Leo dressed Chris' into a long green shirt with a truck design on it and black jeans. Then Piper brushed their hair and teeth while Leo packed their bags. They put on their shoes and Leo walked them out the door to drive Chris' to pre-school and Wyatt to kindergarten.

Piper took Melinda out of the play pen and brought her upstairs into the nursery. Piper held the dirty diaper with two fingers an arm's length away from her nose and tossed it into the garbage as fast as possible. As Piper put a new diaper on her Melinda giggled like she always has during this. Piper then dressed her in a long sleeve red shirt and grey dress pants.

She then stood Melinda on her feet and gave her a big smile which made her smile bigger. Leo came home and the tree of them left house the manor to go grocery shopping. Meanwhile at the pre-school Chis is colouring a picture of bear with another little boy. At kindergarten, Wyatt is sitting beside his news friends Dakota and Kennedy, on the carpet they always sit on at the beginning of the school day.

Meanwhile Henry is at work at his office and Paige is meeting with Emma in her office.

"Hi Emma how are you" Paige asked

"I'm good"

"I have an offer for you, I know this club for witches your age, you can attend if you'd like" Paige offered

"Really, would you go with my the first time, I'm a little shy"

"Sure, are you free Saturday at noon?"

"Yes, can I ask you something" Emma asked

"Sure"

"I was hoping you could train me to use my powers"

"Ok, my sisters and I have trained a witch before too, would like all of us train you"

"Ok"

"OK we can start next week, I'll give your mom the address" Paige said

"OK" Emma responded.

Meanwhile, Coop is doing his job as a cupid while Phoebe is spending quality time with baby Prue. Phoebe was trying to connect and bond with her now three day old daughter, but she didn't know how. After feeding her, Phoebe rocked her in her arms she could feel that Prue enjoyed it and was happy, and she shortly fell asleep. Even though Phoebe didn't mean to put her to sleep, she put in her crib and took the opportunity to catch some z's as well.

At pre-school Chris was enjoying some crackers and apple juice during snack time. A girl came by and attempted to steal his juice box, but before she got to Chris orbed her to the other side of the room. Luckily no adults had noticed and although the girl was confused for a minute she was instantly distracted by a big bin of toys.

Meanwhile at kindergarten Wyatt and his friends are sharing their lunches with each other.

"Wyatt, want a cookie" Kennedy asked him

"Ok and you can have some gummy worms" Wyatt answered her.

"Here's your cookie Dakota" Kennedy said handing her a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thank you, and you can have some of my animals" Dakota told them ash handed Wyatt a hand full of animal crackers and did the same from Kennedy.

Their teacher saw them sharing and wrote down on her clip board to give them each a green card for sharing. There are two types of cards, green which is given for good behaviour and being kind including sharing, and a red card given for misbehaving repeatedly or for not playing nicely with others. At the end of the day, the teacher gives them the cards they earned, with good or bad, and the child puts them in their bag for their parents to find when they pick them up. Wyatt always had more green cards and red cards, and he loved seeing his parent's faces when they find the green cards in his bag.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **December (Santa's curse and Christmas)**

It was the middle of December, Piper and Leo were getting themselves and the boys ready to take a picture with Santa at the mall. Melinda was going to stay at the manor with Billie who had just arrived and was rocking her in the rocking chair. Once they were ready to go, Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris hoped into the car and went to the mall.

As they patiently and excitedly waited in the long line of kids waiting to sit on Santa's lap, they didn't know they were being watched. When their turn came the boys sat on Santa's lap while Piper and Leo stood outside the line smiling at them.

"Well hello little boys, what are your names" Santa asked them

"I'm Wyatt, and this is my brother Chris" Wyatt replied

"And how old are you?"

"I'm four years old" Wyatt answered

"And I'm three years old" Chris said

"And have you been good boys this year?"

"Sometimes, nobody's perfect" Wyatt said which made Piper giggle.

"What would you like for Christmas Wyatt?"

"A rocking horse, and more powers"

"Kids and their imaginations" Leo said when Wyatt said powers since he thought this was a fake mortal Santa.

"And what would you like for Christmas Chris?"

Before Chris answered he looked at his parents who gave him a look to tell him not say anything super natural.

"I would like a big, big teddy bear, and some books and a lot of blocks" Chris told Santa.

"Well I'll see what I can do, look at the camera for your picture and then my elf will give you both a candy cane."

The boys looked at the camera and smiled, and Elf came and gave them their candy canes. While they're photo was getting developed an Elf came over to them.

"Piper Halliwell, Santa and we elves need your help, we need the charmed ones help" the elf whispered to Piper.

"Of course you do, come by the manor after you're done here, we'll talk then if you really are a real elf in trouble" Piper whispered back as another elf approached them with the picture.

Piper paid for the pictures and walked the boys out of the mall wondering why elves and Santa needed the charmed ones help. When they arrived home, Leo tried to pay Billie for babysitting but she refused the money. Piper invited her to stay and called Phoebe and Paige and told them to come over to meet Santa's helpers.

Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Piper told them what happened at the mall. As they waited for the elf to arrive, the sisters, Leo and Billie passed around the picture of the boys with Santa. An hour later, Santa himself showed up along with five of his elves.

"Well I'm just going to go straight to the point, I've been cursed to miss Christmas" Santa said

"Which means all the children, including ours won't get presents this year" Piper said.

"I'm afraid so, which is a shame, we had some good toys built for the girls and boys" elf one said.

"How can we help" Paige asked

"The only way to reverse the curse is to vanquish the witch who made it" Elf two replied

"We don't know where to find her, but we do know she calls herself the witch of curses" elf three described.

"I'll go check the book of shadows, why don't you get our guests some milk and cookies" Paige said to Piper and Phoebe.

Paige orbed to the attic and flipped through the book of shadows and found the page on the witch of curses. Paige then orbed to living room with the book and read the page to everyone.

"The witch of curses, curses anyone planning on going to or celebrating a happy event, to miss it or wreck it and then feeds on their misery from missing or wrecking the event. She will feed on anyone but has a sweet tooth for children's misery." Paige started reading

"She usually curses people to miss out on parties, vacations, weddings, baby showers, dates. Her biggest desire is to feed on the misery of children waking up on Christmas morning to find no presents from Santa, so far all she's done is take the presents given to the children by family or friends and has not yet attempted to curse Santa himself" Paige continued.

"To vanquish her you have to find her which is the hard part since she doesn't have a permanent location. She has no need to rest so she's constantly on the move. She curses her victim 5 days before the event, this is how to find her, find someone who will be attending a happy event within 5 days, or find her list of victims" Paige finished.

"Great, it's 5 days until Christmas Eve, everyone is celebrating" Piper said

"Don't worry, I found her list on the ground in the toy shop" elf one said handing Piper the list.

"Her next victim is Billie?, Billie what big event are you attending?" Piper asked

"I don't know let me think… oh yeah I have a date in five days" Billie recalled

"Perfect. Billie will be cursed tomorrow morning, so Billie you'll sleep here tonight with Wyatt, he can use his orb shield against the witch, and we'll be waiting for her, Paige how do we vanquish her" Piper said

"To vanquish her we'll have to say this power of three spell" Paige answered.

Paige sat down in between Piper and Phoebe with the book. The three of them looked over the spell. With the power of three we vanquish this witch, once she's gone her curses will be undone, from powers to none, her life will switch, send her to hell and bring back the fun.

"So she'll still be alive, but she'll be mortal and in hell, she won't last long there without her powers" Billie said.

That night Billie slept on an air mattress beside Wyatt protected by his orb shield. The next morning when the witch arrived Wyatt had his shield on and Chris orbed into his parents room and woke them up. Piper and Leo sneaked into Wyatt's room and held hands.

"With the power of three we vanquish this witch, once she's gone her curses will be undone" the sisters said and the witch turned around with a look of anger

"From powers to none, her life will switch, send her to hell and bring back the fun." The sisters finished and watched as the witch blew up

Wyatt took down his orb shield and Leo went to get Melinda who was crying. Billie thanked them and had Chris orb her back to her dorm room since her friend had planned on taking her out for breakfast, and Phoebe along with Paige had him orb them to work. Piper, the boys, Leo and Melinda went into the kitchen where Santa was eating some cookies.

"Where are your elves" Piper asked him as the boys sat down at the table and Leo put Melinda in her high chair.

"At the North Pole, I just thought I'd stay behind and thank you, I'll be back on Christmas day" Santa said.

Before Piper could ask why, Santa rang a bell he had in his pocket and disappeared. They decided to put it behind them and ate their breakfast like every day. Afterwards Leo and Piper let the boy's use their powers to help put up and decorate the Christmas tree. Melinda got to levitate to put the angel on top, which Piper had to help her place.

Afterwards, Piper baked some chocolate chip cookies and Leo made some hot chocolate, while the boys played with Melinda.

"Come get your cookies" Piper called once they were finished.

The boys orbed into the chairs and Wyatt waved his hand at the high chair and said "little sister." At his command Melinda orbed into her high chair. Piper passed out the cookie's and gave the boys chocolate milk since they would burn themselves with hot chocolate. Piper sat down beside Wyatt and Leo came over and gave her, her cup of hot chocolate.

Then Leo and Piper did the house work while the boys listened to Christmas carols while they coloured in their Christmas colouring books. Melinda was in her playpen just listening to the music and ended up falling asleep. Leo took a break and turned the video camera on.

"Hey boys" Leo said

"Hi daddy" Chris said and waved at the camera.

"Who did you see yesterday" Leo asked them"

"Santa" they both said excitedly

"Yeah, and what did we do this morning" Leo asked

"We helped mommy kick some demon ass" Wyatt said.

"Really…where did you learn to say that" Piper asked since she heard them say it when she was cleaning up the living room

"Auntie Phoebe" Wyatt answered

"Oh I see... thanks sis" Piper said in the camera.

"I meant what did we do after breakfast" Leo asked more specifically

"Oh we helped you and mommy decorate this Christmas tree" Wyatt said.

"Alright let's see this tree" Leo said putting the camera on the tree.

"How did you do this" Leo asked them putting the camera back on them

"With our powers" Chris answered

"Can you show the camera how you use your powers" Leo asked them.

The boys nodded and Wyatt made his colouring book cross the table and fall off with a blink of his eyes, and then orbed it back to where it originally was, in front of him. Chris orbed out of the room and then orbed back in. To be funny, he blinked his eyes to attempt to use Wyatt's power, and was surprise when his colouring book went flying off the table.

"Piper did you see that?" Leo asked shocked

"Yes I did, Wyatt honey did you do that?" Piper asked

"No mommy, Chris did it" Wyatt said.

"Wow Chris it looks like you have a new power, do you know what's its called" Leo asked

"Yes but it's too hard to say" Chris said looking into the camera

"It's called Telekinesis" Piper told him

"I have that power too" Wyatt bragged smiling at the camera.

Wyatt high fived his brother as Melinda woke and stood up in her crib.

"Hi baby girl, hey Melinda can you show daddy what you can do" Leo said putting the camera on her.

Melinda gave the camera a big smile and levitated out of her playpen. As she went back down she clapped her hands and laughed. Leo then turned the camera off and took Melinda in the bathroom for a changing while Piper went back to the house work and the boys went back to colouring.

After supper on Christmas Eve, Phoebe summoned, grams, Patty and Prue. Grams, Patty, the sisters, the husbands, Billie and the children sat down in the living room and ate cookies and hot chocolate (chocolate milk for the younger ones) while they watched how the Grinch stole Christmas. Afterwards the little ones got to open on present and they all received Christmas Pajamas they were going to wear that night. Leo of course videotaped this.

The next morning at four, the tired parents came into the living room holding the babies while the boys just orbed in. Prue turned on the camera and started filming them.

"Ok whose Wyatt, there's a present for him" Leo teased as Wyatt came up to him and took his present.

"Look at the camera Chris what did you get?' Prue asked

"A big, big teddy bear" Chris happily said showing off his new teddy bear to the camera.

Prue then gave the camera to Patty and sat on the floor and put Melinda on her lap as Piper handed her a present with Melinda's name on it. Prue helped Melinda unwrap the present and gasped to get her get excited.

"Look Melinda it's a new doll" Prue said excitedly which made Melinda clap.

Leo took the camera and Patty and Grams sat on the floor beside Paige and Henry who had the twins on their laps. Patty reached to the tree when she spotted two presents with their names on them and handed them to the twins. As they helped the twins open them Leo put the camera down on the table so that everyone could be in it at the same time. Phoebe and coop opened up a present for P.J. while holding her, but she had no clue what was going on and her focus was everywhere. That's when Billie arrived and joined in on the fun.

When all the presents were opened and the living room looked like a volcano of wrapping paper exploded, it was almost seven in the morning. The babies were asleep again in the playpen, the boys were using their Telekinesis power with Prue who was giving them tips on good times to use it, Patty and the husbands were watching them smiling, and Piper and grams were in the kitchen making pancakes, French toast, bacon and eggs.

When breakfast was ready it was nine in the morning. After putting, three babies in high chairs, and 9 adults with one holding baby P.J. and two boys were seated at the table, everyone dug into the food. The adults of course served Melinda Tamora and Kat their food before eating, and Phoebe gave P.J. a bottle before eating her plate of food.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Billie said looking at Wyatt who had just put his fork down

"I didn't do anything" Wyatt said

"Not yet, but I can read your mind with my power, I know you were going to orb your pancakes on your brother's head" Billie said.

"Well not anymore" Wyatt said and picked his fork back up.

"What's that power called Billie?" Chris asked her

"Telepathy" Billie revealed.

Just as everyone was finishing up, Santa appeared and said "Merry Christmas, I told you I'd be back."

"Why are you here?" Piper asked

"I've been watching you this whole year and I have to say, you go out of your way to make everything as normal as possible, without stripping your powers" Santa said.

"I don't see how that concerns you" Piper said

"It doesn't really, I just thought I'd share my opinion. You can't have normal lives with magic powers, you have to choose, and I know everyone at this table wouldn't mind and has been living life as witches everyone except you, am I right I piper?" Santa asked.

"I want as much of a normal life as I can" Piper replied

"I know, and you can still have jobs and friends, but you can't resent magic, if you haven't realized it by now I'm going to just tell you, this is your normal! waking up in another part of the world, having to call Leo to bring you back, your children using their powers, going to work, fighting demons, that's your normal!" Santa revealed.

"I think you have to choose to either, strip your whole family of their powers including yours, that means staying away from Emma and Billie, and no more summoning dead relatives, or you could all keep your powers and be more open to using them and enjoy being a witch instead of secretly wishing you weren't one, and still have jobs and friends of course, so what will it be?' Santa asked.

Piper got to her feet and all eyes were on her.

"Oh what the heck, we're witches… so we might as well embrace it" Piper decided

Everyone smiled and Wyatt stood on his chair and copied what he's seen his family do so often. He held up his cup and said "To magic, our normal!" Everyone lifted their cups too and they all shouted it together "To magic, our normal!" As they all sat back down Santa took his bell from his coat, rang it and disappeared. And everyone happily went back to their meal, they all now knew they're witches no matter what.


End file.
